


I tried

by Niall_Princess_Horan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Lirry - Freeform, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Narry ending, Niall doesn't like sex with zayn, Nouis, Starts off ziall, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Virginity Loss, Younger Niall, Zayn is rough, larry - Freeform, lilo, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 23,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niall_Princess_Horan/pseuds/Niall_Princess_Horan
Summary: Zayn is rude to niall about losing his virginity. Cue lilo brothers introducing harry#GottaLoveNarryZiall relationshipNarry relationshipLilo brothersHarry/louis/liam bestiesNouis friendshipP.S. you can follow me on Twitter @meganls11But my names Riley :/





	1. Chapter 1

Niall 17  
Zayn 19  
Harry 19  
Louis 20  
Liam 20

Nialls pov

"I'm bored of waiting. We've been together 6 months now. Do you not love me?" Zayn sneers  
"I do. I love you" I whisper defensively. "I'm just not ready z" I mumble. I hate having this conversation, I hate denying him but I am not ready to lose my virginity.  
"Baby I'll be careful, I have needs niall" I sigh as he moves his hand up my thigh.

I nod lightly giving him the go ahead, I love him and he loves me and he'll look after me right? so I don't know what I'm so worried about.

"I don't really know wha to do" I whisper as I'm laid down on the bed.  
"Good job I do then yeh" he chuckles  
I smile a little and stop as he takes off my shirt. I feel myself start to panic. I've never felt more vulnerable and nervous in my life.  
He takes off his own top and jeans before working on mine.

I look away as he stops to look down at me. We haven't got to this stage yet, he's never seen me in me boxers or naked. I mean topless yeah but. wow. This is real.

"Niall calm down. It's just me." He mutters taking off my boxers and throwing the behind himself.

I really try but as he throws his boxers on the floor I feel like crying. He's easily twice the size of me, and looking at his smirking face, he finds my small penis amusing.  
I make a move to leave. I don't want to be laughed at like this. He pushes me to lay back down.  
"What are you doing"  
"You're laughing at me" I whimper. The first two tears falling.  
"So. It's cute. Baby niall hasn't finished growing yet huh"  
I just cry and he laughs even more.

 

I feel a finger at my rim before its pushed it harshly. I cry out in pain and try to move but he pins me down. The finger is kinda cold and a bit slippy but so big. I feel a further stretch as what I assume is two fingers thrusting inside me.

"Z. Hurts" I whisper hoping he'll stop or at least slow down. He doesnt. He just laughs again and pulls them our roughly a minute later. I feel a sense of relief as my hole is left alone to calm down. I only realise o closed my eyes when I open them to something rubbing against my lips.

I freeze. I don't know what to do. If I say no he'll be mad but I don'tknow how to suck someone's willy. Like. What. I know what he wants as he grabs my hair and tries to force it in.

"Z. I've never. I don't know how to. I mean. I can't." I start, turning my head to the side.

"Well open up and learn." He grunts forcing it past my lips. I just lie there with the end of it in my mouth.

"Suck" he orders. So I do. I suckle on the end slightly trying to think what to do.  
"No. Not like that. Stupid boy. Move your lips and take me down your throat. Avoid your teeth."

I try to follow what he said (snapped) but I honestly can't. He rocks his hips so his penis is sliding down my throat. I hate it. It tasets gross and hurts my throat and I can't breathe properly through my nose.

"That'll do, worse blowy I've ever had" he laughs again.  
"I tried" I whisper  
"I know. But it was still shit babe"

"Zee please don't. Stop please." I beg  
He laughs  
"Zee I'm scared" I whimper

He rolls his eyes at me and moves his penis down to the edge of my hole and pushes it in. He thrusts harshly until he's all the way in. I cry again. I feel as though I have a 10 foot pole up there.

"Arrrgh. Ow. Please stop it's too big" I beg again.  
He thrusts in again and I scream.  
"Please stop z. It hurts" I cry.

I feel the room closing in on me. My breathing increases and I thrash as much as I can with him on top of me. I can't move him. He's too heavy.

He tuts when he sees my tears but doesn't stop. He thrusts in and out until he releases inside me. Then he laughs and pulls out. He picks up his clothing and heads to the bathroom.

I lay there. I don't move. I can't. I hurt all over. I don't feel loved. Or wanted. I feel dirty. And used.

He comes back in around 10 minutes later saying he's off to the pub with Ricky and cole.

I roll onto my side and cry.

 

When I wake up, it's to my bum being on fire and blood all over my thighs. I cry again.

I grab my phone avoiding moving my lower end as much as possible and call the only person I trust. The only person I know will help me and not judge me. 

 

I call louis.

 

Pt 2 this afternoon!!


	2. Intro to Narry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is comforting  
> Liam is protective  
> Harry is angry
> 
> Niall is emotional
> 
> Zayn.... is well.... shitting himself

Louis pov

I'm rather rudely awaken my my phone ringing. I growl at the device until the caller ID comes in view.  
"Hey nialler"  
"Lou, I er, I need your help" a voice whimpers

My first thought is where can I hide the body. Then it's who do I need to kill for the body.

"Niall. What's wrong. Where are you babe" I rush oit hoping it's nothing too bad.  
"I'm at zayns. And there's blood. But I don't want the hospital to know." He cries.  
I dart out of bed, throwing on some joggers and shoes before waking up liam  
"Niall needs us, it's urgent"  
I shuffle his shoulder and head down to the car.

"I'm on my way ni, stay with me yeah?" I speak softly not wanting to scare him.  
"Yeah, thanks lou" he breaths out.

A moment later liam comes out wearing the same as me but also a jumper and harry follows.  
"Heard it was urgent, thought I could help" Harry says getting into the car with liam.

I race to zayns flat, breaking the law 23 times that I can count, so maybe more. But I don't care as I park up and race to the door.

I'm still on the phone to niall so I ask him to unlock the door. I panic when he says he can't move and make liam smash it in with his shoulder.

The door beaks on the 2nd attempt. 

 

Once inside I shout niall checking every room. The last room I check is what I'm guessing is the bedroom.

"Niall?" I call out, it would remind me of a horror film if I was stupid and didn't turn on the light. But I did so it's not too bad.

"Hmm" I hear.  
I race through the door and the sight almost makes me vomit. Niall is laid in bed naked, blood coving is lower half and tears staining his flushed cheeks.

"What happened ni" I exclaim.  
"I. I. I em had sex with zayn and. It hurt lou. I don't like sex". He cries as my heart breaks.

"It's okay ni, erm. Let me have a look see how bad it is, looks like you've split babe" I whisper soothingly.

I have a look at his hole and cringe. I can't imagine the pain he's in. He's completely ripped from outside pretty much all the way in from what I can tell.

I only remember about liam and harry as harry bring some paracetamol and a glass of juice.

"Take these mate, they'll help" he says handing the meds to niall.

 

Niall blushes as harry gets a full view of his backside but takes the meds appreciably.

 

I'm just about to declare that he may need stitches when zayn bursts through the bedroom door half pissed.

"I know you missed me" he laughs.

Niall cries and tries to hide into my side. Liam stands I his way so he can't get to niall and harry wraps him in a duvet and picks him up, walking to the car.

I follow and so does liam.

 

"where are you taking him" zayns slurs  
"Away from you" I snap.  
"Fine. He's a shit fuck anyway, jus. Jus. Cried is all e did. Couldn't even blow me wiv out gagging." He cackles.

One second in about the punch him in the face, the next, harry hands niall to liam and is smashing his fists into zayns jaw.

 

That's the last thing I saw before beING bundled into the back of the car with a crying niall on my knee, harry fuming in the passengers seat and liam swerving in the drivers

 

 

Pt 3 later!


	3. Don't have a title for this one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuteness!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback, good or bad i appreciate it!!

Harry pov

Once back to liam and louis house, I carry the blonde boy (niall my brain supplies) upstairs and rest him on liams bed.

Joanne comes in a minute later telling me to put ice on my hands and she'll fix me after.

Liam and I wait in louis room as niall gets seen to by the twins mum. Louis is in the room with him for moral support.

Were in the next room and I can still hear his cries. I'm assuming she's sterilising and maybe stitching the wound but all I can think is how dare he. The blonde kid (niall- yes. Thank you brain) was terrified and clearly hurt. Why didn't he stop. Or slow down. Or prep him longer. Did he even prep him? Did he use lube? Or did he just push it in.

Im going dizzy trying to process this.

Lou comes out around 10 minutes later.  
"He's asleep" he mumbles, he looks as though he's been crying.  
"What happened"? Liam asks.  
"Zayn got tired of waiting. Niall wasn't ready but gave the all clear because he trusted zayn to look after him. he- he was aweful to him li. Rough and belittling and he. He didn't stretch him properly or use any lube on his dick. He laughed at him to whole time. Laughed at his size, his inexperience, at him not knowing what to do. I mean, what did he expect, nialls a virgin he- was a virgin. Mum's stitched him up and gave him some more meds. He'll be fine physically after a few weeks but mentally? Emotionally? He's lost and broken and scared. And I dont know how to fix this li -" Lou crise into hi brothers shoulder as I stand there awkward and deep in thought.

 

"We could go get his stuff. I mean, I assume he's staying here, so we could get his things and when he wakes up, he might be more relaxed with his things" I suggest, both twins nod and we head out to get his belongings.

 

Pt 4???


	4. Chapter 4

Liams pov

I'm so grateful that zayn isn't there when we go to get nialls belongings.

We can clearly tell what's nialls by the size difference and style, niall is tiny and more casual, zayn is a lanky shit with 'bad boy clothes'

We can't tell which is Niall's toothbrush so we buy him a new one from the shop on the way back. He has a couple of picture in frames that we take, ones of his mum and dad and brother greg, his little nephew theo and one of him and Zayn. We hesitate at that one. Will he want it? Will it bring it all back? Make it worse? Comfort him? In the end we leave the picture.

 

Once packed we head back with all two bags. 

Niall is still asleep, but that's expected with the meds, lou bunks with niall giving him a small cuddle and harry and I get in louis bed, since them two are in ours.

 

Harry pov

I wake up to a small whimper and look around. I head to the bathroom to take a piss and hear it again. I peak in liams room where louis and niall are and notice niall holding his groin.

"Hey niall, I'm harry, lou and liams friend, are you okay? Do you need anything? " I ask as gentle as possible. Lou is spark out asleep on the other side of the bed.

"M'fine" he whimpers.  
"Do you need the toilet"

I take his silence as a yes. I loop his arm over my shoulder and carry/drag him to the toilet.

He's wearing one of liams shirts that comes down to his knees, and no pants as they must irritate the wound.

He has a small wee and wipes, flushes and washes his hands before turning around to face me, well, his face is looking at the floor.

"All done?"  
He nods  
"Come on then, let's get you tucked in. It's okay to need help yah know, Louis, li an myself only want to help you."  
"I don't want anyone to know" he whispers, as though he's ashamed and guilty. As though he's done something wrong.  
"Babe you've done nothing wrong, it wasn't your fault okay? He was cruel and you didnt deserve to be treat like that."  
"Arry?" I get butterflies as he pronounces my name.  
"Yeah" I ask, laying him down and sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"Is erm. Is all. Never mind"  
"Talk to me, I'll listen" I say as sincere as possible.  
"Is all sex like that. I mean. Like sore. And I. I didn't like it. Is that wrong?"  
"No babe, sex, when done right doesn't hurt, it does a little from the stretch but it's more a little uncomfortable for a minute. And it's nice, you can both enjoy it. You didn't enjoy it because he didn't look after you. He didn't explain what he was doing. Or why and he didn't ease you into it. But he also didn't try to pleasure you, did you cum?" He shakes his head "he only looked after himself. But more importantly, he didn't wait for you to be ready. He rushed you and laughed at you."

"I mean it's not very er. Big?" He mutters

"Size means nothing. he shouldn't have laughed and rushed you. And belittled you by insulting you for trying."  
"I didn't know how to. To suck his willy" he sighs.

"He should have supported you and talked you through it. And gave you tips and feedback and compliments so you knew what he liked. Everyone like differect things during sex for example some like you sucking the tip, some like it rough, some like toys or props. Some don't like certain things ie blowjobs. It's just not for some people. It's all about finding out what you like, what they like and meeting in the middle. But Niall. I promise you, you did nothing wrong"

"Thanks arry" he smiles

I squeeze his hand before heading back to louis room with liam.

~

 

Ideas for next part???


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been more active today soooooo. Whoo!

Nialls pov

I wake up and feel surprisingly better. My bum doesn't hurt as much and I dont feel as guilty. I think the chat with Harry helped.

I head down stairs slowly and head to the kitchen where I hear louis talking to liam.

Harry smiles at me as I hover in the doorway and asks if I want a coffee. 

I ask for a tea and he guestures for me to sit down. I wince as my bum touches the chair and regret getting out of bed.

"Here" Harry says, putting 2 cushions from the living room on the chair for my me to sit on.

We smile at each other as he sets the teas on the table.

"So, plans for today?" Louis asks.  
"Need to get a new phone" Harry replies, helping his elf to the mountain of toast in the middle of the table.  
"Work, those cars won't mot themselves"  
"Well I have work also, someone has to teach those brats how to act" he laughs "niall?"  
"I don't. I don't know." I mumble, looking at my tea as though it will give me something to do.  
"You could come with me? Help me pick a phone? Just from town, ill drive there and back so you won't have to walk far and If you get tired we can have a rest?" Harry suggests.

 

"Erm yeah, sounds good" I smile.  
"Great!" Harry berms

I see liam and louis share a look, one I can't quite put my finger on

~

So far today is going good, harry let me link arms with him incase I need unnoticeable support.  
And he's bought me a strawberry milkshake which was nice. He bought a new phone and seems happy with it.

"How come you're staying at lilos?" I ask  
"Lilo?"  
"Liam & louis. lilo. S their Bro name"  
"Clever" he laughs. "My dad and I are having problems so I wanted to give us a bit of space for my mum's sake"  
"Oh"

As we're on our way back to the car, we bump into zayn

~


	6. Chapter 6

Niall pov

I'd like to say when we bumped into zayn I was strong. But I wasn't, I flinched and then cried.

Harry noticed me flinch and followed my gaze.  
"It's okay babe" he mumbles, holding my hand.

We head to the car and almost make it when he notices us. Well, cole notices us.

"Zee, int that your boyf"  
Zayn looks at us and I just want the floor to open up and eat me.  
"Nah, no good now I've fucked 'im. Useless. no matter how much he cries cos I ended it" Zayn sneers

"If I remember correctly, which I do, it was you that cried. Snivelling like a baby. Remember? When I smashed my fist into your jaw? after you raped someone you claimed to love." Harry says, doesn't shout or snap, he didn't need to to get the message across.

"I didn't rape him, he's just soft"  
"He didn't want to. He wasn't ready. He asked you to stop."  
"He should have said" he laughs nervously  
"I did" I snap.

"Ni, come on, you were bad I'll be honest but, we can just keep practicing, you'll get it"  
"he isn't the problem. You should have looked after him, he trusted you." Is all harry says before walking me to the car. He puts on the central locking so no one outside can open the doors and sets off.

 

Once back at lilos harry makes us a chicken pasta and puts on finding dory (after discovering it's both of ours fave film)

I feel my eyes dropping as they get to the bit with the blind whale. Next thing I know, my face is resting in the crook of harrys neck, legs mixed together, ad I fall asleep on the couch (harry)

~

I wake up warm and relaxed and feeling safe. I establish that I'm pretty much laid on top of harry but his hand is rubbing my back lightly so I don't think he minds.

I shuffle a little and sigh contently.

I wake back up, kinda, halfway through a conversation.   
"-said what" Louis shrieks  
"What I just said. I almost lamped him again." Harry replies.  
"How's niall" liam asks. I feel his eyes on my back.  
"M'fine" I say, peaking my head out of the duvet. Duvet? When did that get-? Never mind.

I smile at harry and he helps me sit up. I'm against his chest so we can keep our legs in the warmth.

 

"Li, lou, I wanted to thank you for yuh know, getting me and letting me stay here. So urm, thank you."  
"It's okay ni, we love you and you needed us, I'm just glad you felt you could ask for my help with this" Louis replies and liam nods.

 

I feel like thinges are looking up. Until I scream everyone in the house awake, with nightmares.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Off to disneyland tomorrow so next update will be back end of next week!!
> 
> As always, feedback and suggestions are welcome!
> 
> Still taking prompts!!

Harry pov

Nialls nightmares are bad at first but he cuddles with louis and is generally okay after.

~

 

A few weeks later when the four of us are out at nandos It hits me. I like niall. He's laughing at some story louis is ranting about, Liam joining in when he feels like it. His eyes are crinkled and his head thrown back, small shoulders bouncing and he tries to hold back his giggles.

He's stunning, blonde fluffy hair, eyes like the ocean, body of a god. But it's not about his looks. He's caring. Considerate. Friendly. Loving. Sensitive. Brave. Strong.

The list goes on.

Once back at lilos place, I decide to talk to lou about it, as where preparing snacks for the film niall and liam are setting up.

"I like him and I dont know what to do" I blurt out, pouring the popcorn into a bowl.  
"You like niall?" He clarifies. I nod

"So what's the problem? He likes you as well"  
"What if. What if he isn't ready. For a relationship I mean"  
"You won't know unless you ask him, if he is great! #Hiall will trend!"  
"I don't like that what is it"  
"Hiall - harry and niall?"  
"I don't like it. Can we have er. Uh. narry instead"? I ask

"Sure. #Narry is a go"  
"What if he isn't ready? I don't wanna make him uncomfortable" I mumble.  
"Listen to him, talk to him, he'll give you all the answers"

We head back to the living room and before sitting down I ask niall If I can talk to him.

He nods and we are sat on the chairs in the kitchen.

"I wanted to tell you something. But i want you to know you are under no obligation to say yes. I wont be mad okay. I also want to tell you I don't expect anything from you.. erm. I really like you. And I was wondering if you would go on a date with me?" I askip trying to judge his reaction.

"But I can't. I can't suck willies" he mumbles.  
"That's not why I want to go our with you. I really like you. I know you aren't ready for sex babe, I respect that"  
"I like you harry but i don’t want you to get bored I mean - i dont want you to feel stuck with someone who's broken."  
"You are not broken. He hurt you, emotionally, mentall, physically and sexually, but he didn't break you niall. You're still going. Still getting up in the morning. Still going to college as of last week. Still eating and showering. You are far from broken babe, you're so strong"  
"I feel broken" he sobs "I still see him when I go to sleep, I can feel him inside me and I know I consented at first but I hated it. It was rough and humiliating and I just feel dirty and weak and pathetic. I saw a post he wrote on Facebook it said 'when someone is so bad at sex they can't get hard'". He cried wiping his eyes.  
"That could have been about anyone babe"  
" it felt like a dig yah know? But he's right, I was bad at it and it didn't go hard. Not even a little bit"

"That's his fault not yours, as I said before, he didn't make it enjoyable for you, no one could have got hard whilst being in that much pain" I say as soothing as I can.

"So where you taking me on a date"? He smiles

 

My eyes go wide and I grin like the cat from Alice in wonderland.

"Really!?"  
"I trust you arry"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girly squeaking "Yay! #Narry"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inbox me prompts!

5 months after the incident with zayn  
But 3 months after asking niall on a date  
~

Niall pov

I feel bad for harry. He asked me on this date over 3 months ago and I agreed because he seems really nice and he's helped me alot with the whole zayn issue. So I agreed to the date because I though 'he'll look after me and I like him so why the Hell shouldn't I be happy.'

But when It came to the date I got nervous, he was lovely about it and suggested waiting to go on the date until I feel ready, so we've been texting and getting to know each other before the date, so I felt comfortable on Tuesday night, while having our evening phone call chat, telling him I was ready for the date.

Which leads us to Friday night. Date is in approximately 1 hour and 12 mins. I'm laid on my bed in my towel after showering, face down complaining to my brother greg I 'have no clothes!'

"What about this top" he sighs  
I don't even look at the item but groan 'I don't like that one'.  
This goes on for around 15 minutes before louis come in my room, drags me to sitting upright and ruffles me hair.  
"Right, greg make tea please, we have work to do. Nialler, sit up properly" greg goes off and I slouch against the wall. "That'll do, right.... this top, with these shoes and... where are your skinny jeans nowadays?" 

I point to the third draw down "these. These beauties make your arse look divine. But. You'll need, these boxers or you'll have a boxer line" he throws the clothes at me and guestures me to get dressed. I sigh and go to the bathroom to get ready. 

I come out 5 minutes later wearing a navy blue shirt, with a white polo underneath, black jeans and me fave white Supras. 

"Looking good bro"  
"Nom nom nialler"  
"Am I too casual?" I wonder  
"Nope" Louis replies, smug grin on his face  
"You know where he's taking me?"  
"Duh" he laughs.  
"Right, I need to go bath theo" greg smile walking out and ruffling my hair.

I whine and head to the mirror to try and make it took semi decent.  
"Is it too soon" Lou asks, we look at each other through the mirror.  
"M nervous. I. I don't want to have to deny 'im"  
"He isn't expecting anything niall."  
I know, I just, I. I was yuh know, getting off the other night, t. T. The thought of arry. An. An I jus saw zayns face at the end and screamed. Me bloody dad came in me room t see if I was alright. I just don't want that t happen when we do, yuh know, stuff."  
"Ni, why didn't you tell me!?"  
"S' embarrassin"  
"He'll understand, I've known harry since primary school when we were 6. He was 5 but still. He's one of the most understanding and genuine guys I actually know."  
"I like him lou, alot and I'm scared" I sigh.

He hugs me. Really hugs me. Warm and tight and as a promise that he'll protect me.

We break apart by knocking at the door.  
"Shit. I avnt done me air!"  
"I'll talk to him in the hallway for a few. Hurry up"

I sigh and get to work on a semi decent quiff.

5 minutes later when I head down lou and harry are stood chatting. 

"You look stunning babe" Harry says as I walk ungraciously down the stairs.  
"Tanks, so do you" I reply looking at his outfit which is similar to mine, brown boots, black jeans, black v neck.  
'Have fun boys" my dad says coming to join us in the hallway.  
"Come on lou" liam says and they had off to their car to go home. No idea when liam got here but apparently he did.  
As I'm heading to the door my dad says to harry 'hurt my boy, ill break your pretty face' I flinch but relax as harry smiles and says 'I won't. But wouldn't expect anything less'

~

"Go karting?!" I squeak.  
"Lou say you've always wanted to go but are too short, I pulled some strings. Thought it would be more casual than a fancy meal and help make you more comfortable around me"  
"I am comfortable around you" I argue. "I'm jus nervous, and i can't believe lou told you why I couldn't go, go karting!"  
"I asked why you'd never been if you've always wanted to do it and... he kept quiet for about 10 seconds before caving."  
"That's good for lou" I laugh, harry does too and it's like magic.

~

Harry pov

"THIS IS AMAZING!" Niall laughs as he drives past me in the go kart.  
I laugh too and use more gas to catch up, I'm normally really competitive but I honestly don't care if I win or not.

We race around the track and 52 laps later I pass the final finish line, 2.3 seconds before niall.

We're both giggling as we leave and niall doesn't seem bothered that he lost so that's a plus.

I drive us over to a restaurant called '5 guys' I've been there a few times and it's nice but not too in your face.

"Hey I'm joey, ill be your server, what can I start you boys with?" A man around 30 comes over with a note pad and menus.  
'M not sure..." niall says, he looks a bit panicky put on the spot so I suggest starting with drinks and ask for 5 more minutes. The waiter complies with a smile and heads off to get us two cokes.

"You could av a alcohol drink ya know" niall says to me  
"I don't drink often, every now and then I'll have a pint but that's like once a month. And I won't touch a drop while driving." I reply honestly.  
"Okay, I don't know about me alcohol preferences yet haha" he laughs  
I smile at him and we both check the menu

"Can I have the beef steak with chips please. Beef medium well" I ask joey politely.  
"Sure, and for you sir"  
"Er. Same please but steak well done"  
"Okay, that will be around 20 minutes for you guys"  
"Thank you" we say in unison.

We chat for the next 20 minutes about everything.

I learn about nialls family moving to England for his older brother greg to have better university choices. Then he got his girlfriend of 5 weeks, denise pregnant and didn't end up going anyway.  
"Think me dad was happy when I told 'im I was gay, wouldn't be getting anyone pregnant haha" he laughs.  
I laugh too and ask the stupid question

"What about your mum, is she around"  
"She is bu, I dunno where, she left when I came out gay" he smiles  
"Shit. I'm sorry I. I didn't know"  
"S'okay. Was never close to her anyways. What about your family"  
"Erm, just me, my older sister Gemma, she's at uni. My mum and step dad. Nothing fancy haha. I'm not sure where my biological dad is, buggered off when my mum got pregnant, but, Robin has always been there for me and gem, so it's not a loss to me"

The food arrives not long after and we took in. The food is lovely as always from here and I'm glad I chose this place. It's been a nice ice breaker.

After the meal I settle the bill and we head to the car. I pull up outside Niall's house.

"I would have gone halves" niall insists.  
"I know but I want to treat you babe"  
"I'm paying for the next date"  
"So I get a second date?" I ask cheekily.  
"Depends' he giggles. God that noise is heaven.  
"On what?" I lean in slightly.  
"If you want to see me again" he mumbles.

I get out of the car and open his door, helping him out before closing the door and holding him lightly against it.  
"There's nothing I want more, than to take you out everyday for the rest of your life" I whisper in his ear, he shivers a little and I peck his fore head.

He lifts his head up and raises onto his tip toes, before pressing his soft lips against mine.

He pulls away a moment later blushing. I lean down and kiss him again harder. He whimpers and pulls away looking at the floor.

"Too much? Niall, was that too soon?" I ask panicked.  
"No. I wanted to. I wanted to kiss you. I don't really know how to though? Not. Not proper."  
At first I'm confused, did niall and za-him- not make out or kiss. Did he confuse niall with how to properly do it. Was he rude about that too.  
"He- was me first kiss an I never knew wha t do, he didn't really have the patience to teach so we didn't really kiss or make out"  
"Okay, well, I'll teach you anything you need to know or want to know how to do, okay babe"  
He beems up at me.

I kiss him lightly and walk him to the door. Make sure he gets in safe and drive home to squeel at Gemma on how happy I am


	9. Chapter 9

Bobbys pov

"The date was amazing, we went go karting and had steak and he drove me home, but wouldn't let me pay, and we, we kissed" niall gushed, I can tell he likes this harry boy, I just wish I knew what actually happened with zayn. 

All niall said was zayn wanted more but niall wasn't ready and he was rude about it. I have a feeling they maybe did more, but if that's the case then he sexually assaulted my little boy, and that's not on. Niall wont saythough. But I know. I've bathed and fed and clothed and loved him for the past 17 years, I know when somethingis wrong.

But I didn't pry, it would make him worse, instead I but my tongue everytime I see zayn out, I held my son as he cried himself to sleep every night for over 2 months, I made him 3 meals a day and watched him only pick at the food, loosing if I had to guess - around 2 stone. He was only 8 to start with. But since talking to harry he has put weight on, around a stone, not exactly healthy for his age, but better than before.

"That's great niall, Im glad it went great" I reply.  
"He wants to take me out again" he mumbles.  
"That's good then? He clearly likes you" I reply, not seeing the problem.  
"I'm worried he'll be wanting more soon and after what zayn did i-" he cuts himself off.

"Niall. What happened with you and Zayn?" I ask softy but firm.  
"We. We erm. Had sex? But, bit I didn't like it. And it hurt. And. I cried. But, I consented. Well at first. Then I, I erm, asked him to stop and he. Didn't. He just laughed." Niall stuttered and whimpered and then cried a little.

At first I'm confused then pissed at zayn and ready to break every bone in his lanky body, then my heart shatters as I see my little boy wiping his eye on his jumper sleeve and sniffing. 

I hook my arms under his armpits and drag his body on mine, we were sat on the couch any way so it was easy enough to hold him against my chest and stroke his hair as he cries.

I whisper sweet words in his ear as he calms down and sniffles. 

 

Louis pov

I ring nialls doorbell and go in, I've known him long enough now that him home is mine and liams and vice versa. Once in I nod at bobby as I see him on the couch, I say hi and head into see him, as I get further in, I see the tear stained face of niall, bundled in his arms.

"What happened? Did the date go bad?"  
"No no it was good, he was really happy. He started worryingthat harry would wan to do more soon and he panicked. Louis, did you know what zayn did?"

"Yes. He. He called me in tears after zayn left and I went to get him, brought him to mine, my. My mum stitched him up and cleaned all the blood off" I answer honestly, sitting down and stroking nialls foot.

"He was stitched up? Did zayn cut him with something? Did he-"  
"-No. He was spilt from the force of zayn going in dry and without prep." I sigh.  
Bobby tightens his arms around niall.  
"Why didn't he tell me?" I whispers  
"He was embarrassed, didn't want anyone to know, li and I tried to take him round but he wouldn't listen."

"I saw z- that creep- at the shop the other day, why isn't he in prison for raping my son?" He nearly shouts, niall shifts and snuggles into bobbys neck. 

"He wouldn't go t the police, he was ashamed and embarrassed"

"Right. Hold my boy" he hands a sleepy niall over to me and heads into the kitchen. I can hear ranting and frustration as he talksto someoneon the phone

He comes back in and shakes niall a little

"Wake up buddy, the police are on their way, they wanna talk to you about zayn"


	10. Chapter 10

Harry pov

I'm rather concerned when I approach nialls home and see a cop car outside.

My first thought is I hope no one died. Then it's why are they there. The it's who are they there for.

I knock hesitantly on the door, wondering if I should give them some space, I'm pulled out of my thoughts by louis. 

"It's about what 'He' did to niall" he says before I can ask what's going on.  
"Should I give then space?"  
"No. He's upset but I think he'd find it easier if you were there, besides, the cops need a statement from you, that's why me and li are here.  
I nod and go in.

I immediately forget anyone else is in the room when I enter the living room and see niall with tears falling down his pale little cheeks.

I head straight over and wrap him in the warmest, safest, most meaningful hug I possibly can.

He cried. Full on, heart wrenching, nose dribbling cries  
"It's okay, I'm here. I'm here babe"  
"I don't want them to know" he whimpers. I know everyone can hear and see us but I block them out.  
"Niall, you've done nothing wrong. I promise babe. They're not going to judge you. They'll fix this" I reassure him as best I can.

"Okay, niall? We're going to take a witness statement from you okay?"  
"I don't want to press charges" he states, everyone looks as shocked as me.  
"I don't want to go through a court hearing and give 30 statements and have to drag it all up on trial. I'm not strong enought to re-live it all again."  
"Niall. Think about this, he hurt you, you can't just let him walk away- free to do the same to someone else. I know you already blame yourself, I'm not having that on your shoulders." Louis starts

"I'm scared" he whispers looking at the floor.  
Louis goes and holds him.  
"Babe look at me. I'm not letting him within 5 miles of you ever Again.  
"Promise?"  
"I pormise"

Niall tires to hold it together as he gives his statement and so do me and the twins. Once the cops have gone niall breaks down again and goes teary eyed to his room. We can hear his sobbing from the living room and lou nods with his head for me to go up.

I do.

"Ni? It's only me. Erm. Can I come in?  
He opens the door a moment later and my heart breaks. He's in his pj's. Purple stars on white half legged bottoms and fluffy penguin jumper. Buy he looks like a lost, scared, broken little boy not sure what to do.

I wrap my arms around his waist and pick him up. I only lift him 3 or so, inches from the floor. But walk him backwards and lay him in bed. I tuck the duvet around him and sit on the chair at the side of the bed.

"Get some rest sweetheart"  
"Arry? Will you cuddle me?" He asks shyly, moving the duvet to motion me laying in bed with him  
"I'd love to. Are you sure?" I reply softly.  
He nods lightly.

I lay on my back next to the edge of the single bed, niall is near the wall but rests his head on my shoulder and an arm over my waist. I use one arm to stroke his hair and rest the other on the small of his back.

"s this okay?" He mumbles.  
"Yeah babe, get some rest, ill stay right here"

A minute later, Niall is asleep and snoring softly against my shoulder. I hold him tighter and feel my own eyes dropping.

~

Bobby pov

I feel aweful. After niall went upstairs and harry followed, Louis and liam left not long after. I feel so restless and guilty. I never knew the whole story of what zayn did to niall, so hearing how my little boy begged him to stop and he didn't? I'm fuming. But not just with zayn. With myself for not being there. For not stopping him. Instead I was babysitting bloody theo while greg went to a party. With the neighbours for not hearing the screams. With louis and liam for not telling me. Partly with Harry for also not telling me.

But also with niall for not telling me zayn was pressuring him. I could have talked him out of staying there as much. Told him no matter what happens, if he isn't ready say no and walk away. For not fighting harder to get out. But then I remind myself. Zayn is around 11 stone. In a lay down position, there's no way niall could have moved him. Even stood up he would struggle, he's never had upper body strength. This isn't nialls fault. He's the victim. He was raped. 

I head up to see niall around half an hour after harry went up.

I tap lightly on the door and enter.

Niall is asleep and so is Harry. Cuddling in bed. I sigh and smile a little. I close the door and ring joanne to ask if she has a contact number for harrys parents. Looks like we have a visitor for the night.

Harry pov

When I wake up I have a cramp in my arm, when I try and move it stays but a voice grumbles

I wake up properly a minute later and smile at niall still asleep on my shoulder. He is adorable, even more so asleep. Little eyes closed and face natural. He looks stunning. Kinda makes up for the dead arm, overly full bladder and dribble patch on my t shirt. I chuckle and and met with the bluest eyes I have ever come across. They remind me of the ocean. Beautiful, mysterious and deep.

"Hey" he croaks out.  
"Hey" I reply.  
He shuffles and sits up a little, eyes going wide at the dribble patch. He pulls his sleave over his hand and rubs at the slava trying to get rid of it.

"M sorry"  
""It's okay babe, leave it. Fancy breakfast?" I reply kissing his head as I sit up. 

He leans his head up so my lips catch his and smiles.  
"Cheeky boy" I mumble kissing him again

 

~

Feedback?

Next part, Thursday?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update but yah know..... have other stuff going on :/
> 
> Thank you for staying with me! Feedback is important to me!
> 
> Feel free to read my other stories on here :)

Harry pov

We don't end up going for breakfast. We end up sharing little kisses and cuddling and just talking.

It's nice, simple, almost easy being around niall. Despite what's happened he has come along way and I am so proud of him.

We kiss a little more before he shys away.  
"Too much?" I ask, stroking his blonde hair.  
"No. I liked it. I wanna kiss you properly though, don't know how" he mutters into my chest.

I flip us over gently so he is laid down and I'm hovering over him.  
"Just kissing I promise" I say, remembering this is the position HE had niall in.  
He nods softly and I lean down. I place my lips on nialls using a little force. He kisses back instantly.  
"Okay, do you want to kiss with tongues or not yet babe" I mutter.  
"Don't think I'll be any good but we can try"  
"You are perfect" I say, looking him in the eyes.  
He grins a little and pecks my lips.

We kiss again a little more heated than last time, but still slow and meaningful.

He tries to poke his tongue in my mouth and I hum pulling back. He looks away, knowing it was wrong.  
"Babe, look at me. Its alright. Hey, you normally would ask for entrance, by either nibbling on the others lips or licking their bottom lip or something like that" I say, pecking his lips.  
"Sorry"  
"It's okay babe"  
I kiss him again before nipping his bottom lip a few times, 

We kiss a little more, me trying to teach him about fighting for dominance and trying to dance our tongues together, not a washing machine effect.

It's far from perfect, but I can tell he's trying. It's quite sloppy and uncoordinated but it's one of the most meaningful kisses I've taken part in.

Around half an hour later, we head off to to get food.

 

Bobby pov

I can hear niall and harry kissing. They aren't being very quiet but ill leave them too it, niall doesnt sound like he wants to stop so ill let them be.

I make a coffee and sit at the table to read the paper.   
10 minutes later the boys come down, fully clothed but hair a mess. I smile into the coffee.

"Morning boys"  
"Hey da"  
"Hello"

"Feeling better niall?'  
"Yeah, wait to see what the cops say" he mutters making himself and harry a drink.

Luckily today is Saturday so I don't have work and ni doesn't have college. 

I head to the shops and as I come back harry and niall are watching white chicks. 

 

Harry pov

I answer my phone and talk to Barbara  
"Hey Barbara"  
"Can you cover today, come it 2 till close"  
"Erm. Yeah if you need me to I can move some stuff around"  
"Great, we'll pay you double, thanks harry"  
"Okay, see you shortly" I sigh.

"I have to go into work" I sigh to niall.  
"Where do you work"  
"A bakery haha, in town, they need me to cover"  
"Can I come down with you, think you'd look good in a baking pinny"  
I give him an unamused look that lasts approximately 2.6 seconds before laughing "sure"

~

Only a short chapter but better than nothing I hope. Feedback???


	12. Chapter 12

Niall pov

Harry at work is adorable. He is so polite and cheeky and clearly loves the job.

So far he's done some customer service and baked some scones. We haven't been here long. First thing he did was make me a strawberry milkshake and gave me a small chocolate muffin. But wouldn't let me pay.

There's another lady who I've forgotten the name of but she offered to do the majority of the baking so harry could talk to me.

"So, when do I get to take you out" I ask as he's sorting the drinks display.  
"When are you free next?" He smiles  
"Well, I have my music exam in a few weeks, so I need to do a bit of studying and rehearsing for that. Erm. But Friday?"  
"Perfect. What time do you want me to pick you up?" He asks, knowing that I can't drive yet.  
"We could get a taxi? Then it'll feel like I'm actually taking you out"  
"Okay sweety"

He potters for a bit before asking if I want to help for half an hour. He shows me the basics on the till and what each pastry and cake is, prices etc.

Holly leaves about an hour before closing as she has to get her daughter from school

So harry clears the kitchen as I servethe few people that come in. Im gazing put of the window when I see zayn stood on the other side staring at me with a rather creepy smile. I flinch and really want to hide but he's seen me. He knows I'm here.

He enters the shop as I expected he would, with cole, Ryan and Andy.

"what can I gettcha" I ask, thanking the Lord I didn't stutter.  
"Some false charges dropped would be nice" Ryan laughs.  
I hear the tap going in the kitchen and know harry wouldn't hear me even if I shouted.  
"I would if they were false."  
"Niall. Seriously? What did you want me to do when you were begging for it"  
"I was begging you to stop" I snap. Cursing that my voice broke half way through.  
"Zayn" andy says "was he"  
"A bit of pain never hurt anyone" he snaps

"No but splitting some one you said you love, open by going in dry and with no prep into a virgin hurts. A lot. I cried and begged you to stop and you laughed at me. So excuse me for not being 'man enough' for you, but the fact that I had to be stitched up because I bled that much kinda let's me off for being 'weak'." I cry. I know a few tears have fallen, but I can't help it. 

I wipe them awayand feel arms pull me into theirs. I nussel into the chest and can tell my the spearmint smell it's harry.

"Zayn, why didn't you stop?" Andy asks.  
"He was so tight, you wouldn't imagine, felt so good"  
"What about him. You ripped the poor lad open" Ryan pipes up.  
"Can't help having a massive anaconda" he laughs, no one else does.  
The police enter a moment later. I recognise them as the two that took my statement.

"Mr Zayn Malik, you are under arrest for breaking the special victims law 3.2 that was recited to you under your first arrest. This law states that you are not allowed any contact, physical or verbal, with the claimant up to the coming trial. You are in breach of the law by entering these premises with the knowledge that the claimant was already inside. You do not have to say anything but it may harm your defense if you do not mention something which you may rely on later in court. Anything you do say may be used against you. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you. Do you understand?" The copper says whilst the other cuffs him.

Zayn nods.

"Thanks for the call harry, you know we're here to try and keep you as safe as possible through this"

"What happens now" Harry asks.  
"We have a date for the trial. Next Tuesday. 11th. A letter will be with you by the end of the week for it. We'll have to keep zayn in custody until the trial"  
They nod at each other and the cop nods at me before leaving.

Ryan, cole and andy order a sandwich each to go before making themselves scarce. Harry cashes up the till as I sit and ponder how my life ended up so fucked up.

"I feel like I'm on a round a bout" I mutter "jus going in circles"  
"The great thing about round a bouts is that you decide which road you take next, based on the junction you decide to leave from" Harry says, kissing my head.

I smile at his philosophical point of view and we leave.

~

Once at mine I see the letter on the table, my dad sat looking at it, I think he's secretly trying to cremate it with his mind.

"Tuesday 11th" I say. Before going to the toilet, I hear harry filling him in on the bakery issue.

"Staying for tea?" I ask, when I come out.  
"Sure" harry smiles.

 

We watch jack whithall live on dvd and eat a lot of chinese food before my da heads up to bed "you're welcome to stay over harry. Just pet your mam know"

He does just that and we snuggle before falling asleep, not even bothering to go upstairs.

 

~

Possibly another update today!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are y'all liking the story??
> 
> Who's your fave so far?  
> Who don't we like?  
> What's your fave chapter?
> 
> Any ideas how to continue??
> 
> Feedback is loved!!


	13. Chapter 13

Niall pov

I'm awaken by giggles and kisses. It's quite strange at first. Once peeking an eye open and letting it adjust to the light, I realise I am once again using harry as a mattress. But he's kissing my head so I get the impression he doesn't mind.

The next thing my eye sees is my da sat on the other sofa with louis and liam. All three giggling like teenage girls. I groan and rub my eye before rolling over so my back is to them.

I feel harry rub my back then fall back asleep.

I feel like I'm floating, in between asleep and awake. I'm at some sort of park with Harry. It's nice. Sun is shining, kids are playing footy not far from where we're sat against a tree. We start making out, heated and soft at the same time. He moves his tongue around in my mouth before I realise were in a bedroom, one I don't recognise. He's on top of me grinding and I moan when his crotch rubs on mine.

I moan again as he takes off my jeans, I buck my hips to get more. More of what, I'm not sure. My brain just knows I want more.

I feel my hard on push against his hand as he strokes me through my boxers. I close my eyes and moan again.

When I open my eyes I'm staring at zayns face. He's smirking as he thrusts inside me. I scream. I thrash around and cry. I try to push him off but he won't move. 

He pushes in and out as I claw his arms, trying to get him out of me. I scream again as I feel arms pin mine down.

"No. No. Not again. Please zayn not again. It hurts."  
I cry.

He doesnt listen, but I feel something roughly pushing my shoulder. I bolt upright and fall face first off the couch. I smack my nose on the floor and lay there panicking. I feel a hand on my back and curl into a ball, making the hand move.

Everything comes into focus slowly. At first it's the room. The living room. My home. I should be safe here. Then it's the faces. Harry sat next to me with teary cheeks. My da sat next to him.

Then it's the sounds. At first it's a white noise sound. High pitched ringing in my ears. Then the voices.  
"It's okay buddy, come back to us. That's it" I hear my dad gently say, he reaches a hand out to stroke my shoulder.  
"We've made us all tea" I hear louis say then see him and liam put cups on the table.

I look at harry and his face looks a cross between terrified, fuming and 3 seconds away from an emotional breakdown.  
My da helps me sit up and I breakdown. He holds me close and tight as I sob into his t shirt.

Harry pov

"He was there- and- and- I dont- I cant- daddy please make him go away" niall sobs into bobbys top and I feel the tears fall. I rub softly at my scratched up arms, caused by niall when he was in his nightmare and flop my head onto louis shoulder.  
"I don't know how to fix this lou" I cry before realising. I don't have any right to cry. I sit up and stroke nialls hair softly. He gazes up at me, smiling a little before rubbing his eye in the crook of bobbys neck.

He reaches his arms out to me like a small child and I pull him into my arms immediately. Leaning back against the sofa leg. I rub his back and hold his head firmly against me.  
"That's it babe. Let it all out. We will fix this niall. I promise you that. I know It's not okay right now, but everything will be. In time it will get better sweetheart"

I kiss his head lightly and rest my cheek in his hair, humming softly as his cries settle down and his breathing goes back to normal.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry pov

I'm sat in the witness box with liam, Joanne and louis. Niall is on the stand about to deliver his side to what happened. Zayn is behind a glass box on the other side of the room. The jury are all seated in their little raised seats.

Nialls lawyer stands.

 

Niall pov 

"Niall. Can you please explain to the jury what happened on the night of the assault?"  
"We were arguing. Zayn. Zayn said I was selfish for not having erm. Yah. Yah know. Er sex. With him and he said he had needs that I was denying him. I told him I wasn't ready but I did consent. At first. I said okay. And he. He took off my top but was panicking when he started on my jeans. He took off his and. He. He laughed" I feel tears falling down my face, but can't move my trembling hands from the vice grip on the wood in front of me.

"Why did you say yes if you weren't ready. Why wouldn't you just perhaps. Walk away" the defence lawyers asks.

"I loved him. And I trusted him. He said he would look after me. He laughed at me size. He said it was amusing that I hadn't finished growing and. I. I tried to leave. He pushed me back down. I couldn't move him.

He pushed a finger in. In down there. An. And then added another and moved em abit."

"Did Mr Malik use lubricant."  
"I don't know. I couldn't tell.I don't think so. It was a bit wet but not overly."  
"Did Mr Malik know you were a virgin" my lawyer asks.  
"Yes. He knew when I first started dating him"  
"Then what happened"  
"He wanted me to. To suck his. Er. His willy." I stutter looking down. "I didn't know how and he laughed and pushed it in. He kept thrusting down my throat and I cried." More tears fall and I can't bring myself to make eye contact with anyone in the room.

"Niall. Would you like some water?" The judge asks me.  
"Please" I cry.

A few minutes later, I'm semi calm. The water helped and I feel a bit more in control of my emotions.

"Continue when you're ready"  
"He said it was the worst he'd ever had and erm. He moved down and started pushing in. I cried and begged him to stop. I said I was scared and it hurt. He just laughed and kept going. He. He finished inside me and pulled out. He got a shower and said he was off to the pub with cole. I passed out before the front door closed and when I woke up I was bleeding. I called louis and asked him to come and get me."

"Why not an ambulance or the police"

"I was ashamed and scared and I knew louis would come and get me. His mum's a nurse as well. Louis and liam and harry come in. Arry got me some pain killers and Zayn came back and and. Harry carried me to the car. I don't remember much after that. Next I knew I was in liams bed with joanne saying I need stitches."

 

Louis pov

"He raped my best friend. So you either lock him up or you change his identity because I'm coming for you!" I yell pointing at zayn as security remove me from the court room.

Joanne pov

"He was bleeding everywhere. I had to do 67 external stitches and 102 internal. I've been a nurse 14 years and have never done that many stitches on one wound"

 

Liam pov

"He cried a lot and though it was his fault. He was ashamed and felt guilty he couldn't stop him"

 

Bobby pov

"My boy still has nightmares. He screams himself awake to the memories of that RAPIST entering his body"

 

Harry pov

"I just remember how scared and broken he was. He still is. The nightmares are just getting worse. He hardly smiles anymore. I look into his eyes and just see an empty shell. It's like he's dead in side."

 

Zayn pov

"I'm not answering any questions. Or saying anything other than what I'm about to say. He asked me to stop. I didn't. He said it hurt. I laughed. He tried to get away. I pinned him down. I raped him. And I did it because he felt so tight. So good. I didn't want to stop. So I didnt. Theres no big story. No big secrets. I wanted to fuck him. So I did. And I'd do it to him a hundred times over because it was so worth it. That's all I'm saying."

 

Niall pov

We have to wait in a meeting room while the judge works out the charges. I'm an absolute mess. My nose keeps dribbling, my eyes are stinging my hair is ruffled and I can't stop hick ups from coming out. Harry cuddles me and whispers reassuring words in my ear. 

When the judge calls us back, I've calmed down again.

"Zayn malik. You are charged with first degree rape and sexual assault agains niall horan. The fact you show no remorse for the actions you have committed makes the legal system doubt your humanity and guilt.

Zayn malik, as well as being permanently emitted to the sex offenders register, you are set to serve 18 years in prison for the rape of niall horan. With an additional 7 years due to threats made about attempting to repeat the action. That's a total of 25 years. Take him"

 

~

How's that????? Another update tonight/ tomorrow. Whoo!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a clue how the legal system works. Can yah tell? Also I don't believe zayn would ever do anything like this!
> 
> It's purely a fanfiction, I do not own or know any of the characters in this story (unfortunately) 
> 
> Loving the attention this fic is getting!!
> 
>  
> 
> Prompts always open!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading comments!
> 
> Feedback is awesome!!
> 
> Lastly l, prompts are always open, if you guys have ideas, send em in!

Niall pov

After the trial I am a mess. I call in sick for college for two days and just lay in bed and cry. It's all over now. Apparently. The nightmares aren't. The memories aren't. Yhe mental pain isn't. But I feel a strange sense of safe Ness knowing he can't hurt me. My lawyer explained it's highly unlikely, be he could be out in around 15 years for good behaviour, depends how much trouble he gets into.

Once I drag myself out of bed, I make some noodles and flop on the sofa. The tv is already on so I turn it up and it's the news channel.

"-earthquake is asia takes 32 lives as fire fighters urgently attempt to pull people from the rubble. On to other news, 19 year old zayn malik was sentenced to 18 years in prison for the rape of 17 year old niall horan. The judge then added another 7 years for threats made to Mr horan, to repeat the action. Over to Natalie for the weather"

I'm sat stunned, I don't want everyone to know. This is why I never said anything in the first place. And now the whole world knows. That means everyone at college. My friends, my teachers, future employers. They're never gona hire me now.

I put the rest of the noodles on the floor and lay down and cry again.

 

Harry pov

I go over and see niall after work, I don't actually have to work considering I own the business buy I like my job and sometimes my employees have family problems and need a day off.

I knock on the door and a minute later niall opens it. Red face, tear stained cheeks and crumpled hair, dressed in a one direction onzie.

"Haz! Erm, lemme get changed" he says going in and leaving the door open, I follow him. He heads upstairs and I follow still. Once upstairs, I take his hand and leaf him to his room. Once there, I lay him in bed and kiss his head.  
"Gets some rest babe, do you want me to stay?" I ask gently.  
"Can, can we go out? Get a milkshake or somat?"  
"Of course, get dressed, ill wait downstairs".

5 minutes later he tottles down the stairs and I meet him at the door. I've left a note for bobby so he doesn't worry, and we head off.

"Can we go to that little bakery?"  
"You like it there?"  
"Yeah, it's cute and the foods really good"  
"Let's go then"

"Harry, we didn't expect you back so soon"  
"I do work here hah" I laugh  
"Own here more like, what drinks can I get you?"  
"Two strawberry milkshakes please, thanks barbara"  
"This is your business?" Niall asks  
"Yeah, my mum lent me the money to buy the property and I decked it out to be a bakery, pretty fun to do"  
"You never said"  
"We haven't really had time to discuss it. But, don't pull that face, I don't mind babe. It's not your fault and I'm not mad at you"  
"I'm sorry"  
"Don't be, you've nothing to be sorry for"

We drink up and I walk niall home. Once he's settled I head home myself.

~ Next Day

Niall pov

I wake up the the beep of my alarm and turn it off before heading off to take a shower. Once dressed I grab my bag and go down to make a coffee.

"Didn't think you'd be up to college"  
"Got my exams in two weeks, can't afford the time off"  
"They'll understand niall" he sighs.  
"I don't want special treatment." I snap forgetting to coffee and going to put my shoes on.  
"Ni at least eat something"  
"Not hungry" I mutter.

Once outside, I plug in my headphones and set off. I could take the bus, or get me da to drop me off, but I like the walk. It's only 3 miles or so.

Once at college, I head into my first class, 10 minutes early, but better than late.

"Niall. No one was expecting you back until next week"  
"My exams are the week after" I mumble, sitting at the back and getting a pad of paper and my pen from my bag. Slowly the classroom fills up and I hear a few whispers and feel stares but ignore them for favour of writing out notes from the boars. 

"Hey niall" Ashton says, sitting down "you good?"  
"Been better, been worse. You?"  
"Sound, always am. You know where I am if you wanna talk, you look as if you want to forget and not be reminded of it though"  
I just nod and he starts writing too.

"Okay so, the exam is in two parts. The first part is worth 40% of your end grade. That is the written exam on music. Lighting, sound, how to tune certain instruments etc. The second part is your performance. Each of you will perform 3 songs. This is where you show what you can do. You have to play at an instrument for at least 1 song but not all if you don't want. They like you to play on two if you can though. However, you can't play the same instrument twice. You must includeat least 1 original. So, I want to hear them this lesson. Josh. You're up"

After Josh, it's jade, noah, lily, Abi, Nathan, Ashton then me and so on.

(A.N. I know this is a demi lovato song, but the lyrics fit so shhh!)

"Skys are crying, I am watching  
Catching tear drops in my hand.  
Only silence, has an ending  
Like we never had a chance.

Do you gave to, make me feel like, there's nothing left of me.  
You can take everything I have, you can break everything I am. Like I'm made of glass. Like I'm made of paper.  
Go on and try too tear me down, but I will be rising from the ground, like a sky scraper.

As the smoke clears, I awaken, and untangle you from me.  
Would it make you feel better, to watch me while I bleed.  
All my wounds they, still are open,  
But im standing on my feet.

You can take everything I have, you can break everything I am. Like I'm made of glass. Like I'm made of paper.  
Go on and try to tear me down, I will be rising from the ground, like a sky scraper. Like a sky scraper"

I sing. I don't look at the class. I look at the wall behind Ashton head.

"That's a very good song niall, and you playing an instrument to it?"  
"No, I'm gona do it acapella. Guitar for one and piano, for the other two" I say then take a seat.  
"That was really good" ash says as I sit down, I thank him and try to keep my emotions in check.

Once the day is over I feel better. O know everyone knows, I keep getting looks. Some sympathetic others find it funny. Some avoid me like the plague while complete strangers try talking to me. Its a weird day.

 

The rest of the week is the same really, it's friday when I'm about to leave I get a strange text from harry.

From. Hazza  
Am outside babe

To. Hazza  
Why? Aha, b out in 2

 

"Hey!" Harry exclaims as he hugs me.  
I hug back and rest my head on his shoulder "hey"  
"Long week babe"  
"You have no idea"  
"Well, get in, we're going somewhere"  
"Where?"  
"It's a surprise, get in the car" he laughs.

I do. I'm a bit concerned that there are two rucksacks on the back seat but don't question it.

I try to guess where we're going by the road signs. Harry twigs on and takes the back roads. I huff, he laughs, I grin.

 

Around 3 hours later we have arrived. The seaside. Scarborough to be exact.

"Weekend away, we head back Sunday night. Louis packed your bag so blame him when half the essentials are missing."

"Thank you" I say as honest as possible, I kiss his lips a few times before he hugs me.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry pov

We dump our bags in the hotel room firat. Well, after checking in and getting the key.

The room is nice, spacious and the bathroom is decorated beautifully. 

"We don't have to share the bed if you're uncomfortable, I'll sleep in the other one" I say to niall. Theres a double bed and a single so I dint mind either if he isn't ready to share.

"Oh. I. I like cuddlin you though" he mutters, fiddling his fingers with the hem of his shirt. I've noticed he does this when nervous.

"Okay babe we can share, if you change your mind though I don't mind, alright?"

He smiles. We head off onto the sea front and have a look in the arcades, see if there are any good ones. Nialls eyes light up when he sees a Teddy in one of the claw grabbing machines. I'm not sure if it's an owl or a penguin but tug his arm over to try and win him one.

Alllllllllot of time and roughly £10 later, niall has a Owl-Guin (see what I did there) and I've never seen him look so happy.

 

We head over to the lucky roll machines, I try and match 3, putting in around £10 and winning £48 so it's not all bad. Niall seems a bit restless but didn't want a go when I offered.  
"Do you want a go?" I ask again.  
"Don't know wha to do" he looks up at me with these big blue eyes and it melts me.  
"Just try and match three, come here"

I talk him through a couple of pounds until he kinda has the hang of it. He wins £12 and looks extatic. I don't believe he really knew what to do, I think he was just randomly pressing buttons, but his happiness is worth it.

"Anywhere you want to go now?" I ask as we leave the lucky roll.  
"No, I'm good" I don't believe him.  
"I don't believe you"  
"You'll might laugh"  
"No I wont"

"Can we go on a couple of 2p machines?" He mumbles.  
"Sure! Let's go" I drag him over to 2p city and we look at the machines to see if there's anything worth winning.

2 hours later, we leave with 7 sand filled animals; a miniture clock, a bag of marbles, two small cars some sour balls and a pig money jar. 

"Tanks Azza" niall giggles.  
We carry all the stuff back to the hotel and dump it all on the single bed.

"I've made reservations for us for 7:30" I say, looking at my phone it's 6:38 now. 

"Kay. Ima take a shower right quick" he goes in the shower for 5 minutes then comes out in his towel. I swallow and keep my eyes on his. Although this isn't the time to look, niall isn't ready for me to. So I'm not looking in that area until he is. 

I jump in the shower and wash quick. I don't wash my hair as I did it yesterday, once out I dry off and dress before tying my hair in a bun behind me. 

We head off at 7:18 

"Hi. Reservations for styles" I smile and the check in lady.  


"Right this way" 

We follow her and I pull out nialls chair, tucking him in before going to my side. 

"Champagne? " the lady asks already pouring us a glass each.  


"Thank you"  


"I'll be back in 5 minutes to take your order sirs" 

Niall takes a mouthful of champagne before not very subtly spitting it back in the glass and pulling a face. I laugh and he does too. He sets the glass aside as we decide on food. 

"I know this is a really posh place, but I really want a pizza" I grumble.  


"I could eat a chicken and cheese pizza right now." 

"Hi, one large chicken and cheese pizza, one large garlic bread and two large portions of chips to go please" I smile at the lady. She looks mortified. "Of course" she sarcasticly says before leaving and muttering something about children and fine dining. 

Niall pov 

I'm laid with my head on harrys bare chest, were at the hotel and are watching NCIS whilst eating pizza. 

"This is great Haz" I sigh, eating more chips. 

"I could stay like this forever" he replies. 

I roll over so I'm sat on his waist and kiss him. I feel like I'm getting better at the whole kissing thing. Harrys a great teacher and I feel comfortable around him which is amazing. 

We make out for a while before he shifts slightly and I feel his hard on. Then I feel my hard on. I sit up. 

"It doesn't have to go any further"  


I sigh and roll off him "m not ready"  


"That's okay babe" he sits up and stroke me hair. " Come on, Next NCIS is about to start." 

I smile and tuck into his side 


	17. Chapter 17

Harry pov

The weekend is great. We end up doing in every shop along the seafront. Buying rock and post cards and the usual seaside rubbish. 

We end up with 24 sand filled animals.evert single one different. 

 

Niall pov

We're all packed ready to head back and are just in the hotel relaxing before we have to check out.

"Are you disappointed that we didn't have sex?" I ask  
"What? No babe, I told you, it's not about that. I really like you I'm not saying I don't want to have sex but I know you aren't ready for that yet."

"I feel like.... I feel like I'm jus. Circles. I don't want you to get bored of me. I really like you hazza" I mumble, I close my eyes to stop the tears falling.

"Babe, look at me" I shake my head. 

"You wanna know something. When I first saw you, laid on that bed with. With blood everywhere I was terrified. I though you were gona be bleed out. But when I looked at you. I didn't see a rape victim. I saw a stunning young man who felt so pressured by someone he trusted, that he let himself be put I'm a situation he couldn't get out of." I open my eyes and look at him curiously. 

"I saw a brave person who thought the only option to keep this boyfriend, was to let him have sex with him when he didn't want to. I don't look at you and think 'victim' I look at you and see 'survivor'. Yeah, no matter how hard I try or how hard I tell myself I won't treat you any different because of what he did, I will and I am. Because I don't ever want to hurt you. I don't want you to shed one single tear because of me. I want to treat you like the beautiful princess you are. I don'tever want you to feel like you don't have a way out. Or like you don't have any choice but to do what I want. A relationship is about two people and catering for both their needs. And yes not having sex has been tough, but I don't care. I will wait 10 years if you need me to. And you know why?" I shake my head "because Ni, I love you"

"You love me?" My breath hitches.  
"I love you. I love the way you look when you've just woken up, all soft and squishy. I love that you like ketchup but not tomatoes. I love the way you cuddle, me, lou, your dad, like you're a little child seeking comfort. I love how your walk has a little bounce init when we go on dates. I love how soft your hair is and that you aren't really blonde but it's cute you dye it that color. Looks really nice blonde babe. I love your eyes and how they light up when you get excited or curious. I love your accent and how it gets stronger when you're happy or sad or emotional. I love that you're not afraid to cry in front of me. I love you. And everything thing about you. And if you don't feel the same yet or, you aren't ready to say it, that's okay babe, I'll wait for you" he kisses my forehead and then pecks my lips softly.

"I. I've actually been thinkin alot about this over the last month or so. Talked to lou n he said to tell you bu I was nervous an didn't think you felt the same. But. I think. No. I know that I want you. And I'd probably never smile again in my life if you broke up wi me. Because. I love you hazza." I stutter, cursing myself for stuttering.

He kisses me again and grins into the kiss. Again, he reminds me of the cat from Alice in wonderland.

I lick my tongue on his bottom lip and he opens his mouth for my tongue immediately. I don't feel confident enough to dominate the kiss so I let him take over leading. I try to copy what he does, I move my tongue slowly around his and bring a hand to hold the side of his neck. He cups my jaw with one hand and my hip with the other. The kiss gets more heated and I crawl on topof him to get closer. He kisses down my neck and I moan as he sucks a little mark onto the junction of my shoulder and neck.

"Love your moans niall" Harry whispers in my ear.  
I moan again when he rubs my hip with his thumb.

"Haz, can, can you touch me"  
His eyes darken and he looks as though he's trying to figure out where I mean. I take his hand from my hip and rub it over my bulge, bucking up into the friction.

"Are you sure babe? I'm happy to wait"  
"Im not ready to. Erm have actual sex but I want you to do this. Want you to be the first to touch it"

He kisses me again softly and lays me down on my back. He takes off my jeans, then trying to do my top, but I stop him, putting my hands over my stomache.

"Babe your tummy is perfect, I promise you" I nod and let him remove my shirt. He kisses my jaw and works downwards. Kissing my chest then tummy then thighs, before pressing a kiss over my briefs.

"Do you want me to use my hand for the first time babe. Save my mouth for when you're ready?"  
"Please" I nod.

He goes to take off my briefs and I stop him. "Okay, sweety, we'll stop" he smiles, pulling away and handing me my jeans.  
"No, I want to keep going, just please don't laugh?" I ask.  
"I would never laugh at you"

I nod and feel myself calm down. It's different with Harry. He's reassuring and gently and keeps asking me if I'm sure. I know when he said he's happy to stop, he meant it. He's so genuine, it makes me feel safe around him.

Before he takes off my briefs I tug on his clothes, he takes off his top and jeans but leaves his boxers on saying "this is about you"

 

Harry pov

I can tell niall is nervous but he keeps saying he wants this. I'm going slowly as to give him plenty of time to stop me. Now he knows I'll stop if he wants me to, I feel better.

I rub him through his briefs and he moans softly. bucking his hips when I pull away. I can tell by looking and rubbing, he's smaller than average. If I were to guess, i'd say 5 inch, maximum. But I don't care. He is so perfect that, I don't see it as an imperfection. I see it as what makes him Niall.

I take off his briefs and drop them on the floor. He tenses when I have him fully naked. I smile at him and kiss his lips."stunning. My nialler, is stunning"

He blushes and I kiss his jaw whilst working his penis. I can feel how hard he is and it's such a turn on. I rub up to the tip then back to the Base, going slow so he knows it means something.

He makes these little keening noises when I rub over the tip but a soft grunt and little hip thrust when I reach the Base. All in all he doesn't last long. Less than 3 minutes but the noise he makes are heaven.

"Haz" he moans, and shoots his cum over my hand and his chest. The whole time I look at his blissed out face as his eyes roll back and he goes floppy. I give him another little rub before moving my hand away. I wipe him clean on my t shirt then clean my hand.

I give him a once over, to make sure there is no damage done and stop when my eyes reach his penis. The skin on the end looks caught. I give it a little stroke to see if I can free it, it looks quite painful, but niall hisses andmoves away from my hand.

"S sensitive" he slurs.  
"Babe, you have skin caught in the tip"  
"S always looked like tha"  
"Does it hurt?" I ask gently  
"Yeah, bu I get used to it"  
"Can I try and un stick it?"

He nods.

I hold him in my hand and use the other to stretch the tip slightly. He winces and I apologise then his his head. I try moving the skin but it's literally grown inside.

"Well doc, what's the verdict" he smiles  
"Ni, I think you should get this checked"

I take off my briefs and show him my tip compared to his.

"Whys mine inside like tha" he mumbles.  
"I'm not sure. Hey, ill go to the doctors with you when we get back, make sure it's nothing serious. Yeah babe?"

He nods and we go back to kissing. Around an hour later, we are still making out when the hotel assistant tells us we have to check out with in 15 minutes.

We get dressed and head down stairs. Once locating my car, we get in and head back. 

 

10 minutes into the drive, Niall is asleep against the window.

 

I get back into town and drive straight to the doctors. Maybe they can fit him in. I leave niall in the car asleep, there's no point waking him if they can't see him. The lady on reception, jade, is lovely. I try and explain what's wrong and see when the earliest appointment is, she said they are supposed to be closing, but when the doctor comes out and she explains it, the doctor says she'll see him.

I nip to the car and spend 10 minutes convincing him she wont laugh. 

We go in and niall takes a seat.

"So, niall? Harry said you want me to check something?" Alicia says.

"Ts sorta grown in" he mumbles, pointing to his crotch.  
"Okay, take off your jeans for me and pop on this bed"

He does and looks at the door as he pulls his briefs down to his knees. she puts on some gloves before inspecting his penis. Niall looks like he wants to cry, I hold his hand and kiss his head, I think to myself, ill be so jealous when he gets hard from her hand. But he doesn't. Not one little bit.

"Okay, niall, you can get dressed now" Alicia says, he does as she takes off the gloves and bins them.

"It's very uncommon for a penis to grow in on itself like that. Around 0.003% of the earth's population have it. But, we can operate to stop it going that. It will have started when you were younger. And if you'd have come to us then, we could have convinced it to grow properly. But, because of the severity of the damage, the only thing we can do is operate. And based on the inflammationof your penis, it will have to be an urgent appointment. I'd say, before months end."


	18. Chapter 18

Louis pov

I am once again woke up to the bleeping ringing of my phone. Once again by niall.

"You okay nialler?" I ask sitting up and throwing on some joggers, he wouldn't be calling me that this time for nothing.

"Hiya, lou it's harry. Can you come over to nialls, he's really upset and he's asking for you"  
"If you've hurt him ill break your arms"  
"I haven't, I promise. ITs kinda medical but not life threatening."

Well, that's very descriptive. Way to put my mind at ease.

"Be there in 10" I say hanging up and waking up liam (again).

 

The roads are quiet which is good, we get there in 5 minutes.

We go straight in as the door is unlocked, and see niall sat on the couch with Harry and bobby.

Niall dives up and wraps him arms tightly around my waist, I tuck his head under my chin and stroke his hair with one hand, holding him close to me with the other.

"The doctor said he needs an operation with in the month" Harry said.  
"That's serious if the time scales that small, operation where, babe what's wrong, huh?" I start off talking to harry but end talking to niall.

"My er. Thing. It's grown in on itself over the last 10 years or so"

It twigs that he means his penis. I put my hands under his armpits and lift him up, he wraps his legs around me immediately and I sit on the edge of the couch.

"It's okay niall. Hey, they'll make it less painful yeah, I know it hurts you, you've said a few times."

"Wha, if they do it wrrong?" He whimpers into my chest.  
I pull him closer and rub his back.

"Niall, they wouldn't be allowed to do it if they had a poor percentage of going wrong. And they wouldn't do it if they didn't need to."

"M scared"  
"I know you are babe, but me, harry your dad, Liam, greg and even theo are all here. We aren't going anywhere."

"Can, can I talk to you upstairs, just me an you"  
I nod and stand up. "5 minutes guys" I say carrying niall upstairs.

 

I sit him on his bed then sit next to him.

"Harry saw me naked. And he toched me." He sighs  
"Did you want to"  
He nods and I relax.

"I really wanted to and he was really gentle and reassuring and he told me, he loves me lou" niall says, a tear falling down his cheek.

"That's good then yeah? After our talk?"  
"I told him I love him. What if he gets bored though. I mean he didn't sign up for this. He knew about the r-rape. But this is extra baggage and I don't want him to leave me lou" more tears fall and he burries his head in my shoulder.

I text liam.  
'Send H up'

Liam:  
Kay

 

Harry come is quietly as niall is crying, I rub his back and mouth to harry 'he thinks he's gona lose you'

Niall shoots his head up when harry rubs his back.  
"Hey babe. Remember earlier when I told you i love you"   
Niall nods. "I meant it. And im not going anywhere. Okay. Except maybe to get food but then I'll be right back. You aren't getting rid of me, so get used to it"

"I love you hazza"

We all talk for bit before going to get liam and telling bobby whas happened.

"Are lilo staying over niall" Bobby asks "Greg" Greg comes out of his room   
"what"  
"Swap rooms with niall, lilo and harry are staying and all 4 of them won't fit on a single bed."

We all swap and get cuddled into greg bed. It's such a squash but, oddly it's quite nice.

 

"Night guys" liam says  
"Night" I says  
"Night lilo. Night hazza"  
"Night nialler. Night lilo" Harry laughs.

 

Lilo. Thanks for the name niall. He was 11 when he made it up and thought it was soooo cool. 6 years later, that's still how he and bobby refers to us. And now they've roped harry into it.


	19. Chapter 19

*A few days later*

Niall pov

"Haz? How come i haven't met your family?" I ask, whilst laid in bed watching monsters university.  
"I hadn't even realised you haven't haha, erm how about Saturday?"  
"Sounds perfect."

We fall asleep not long after.

 

*Saturday*

Harry pov

I'm driving niall to sainsburys, so we can pick up the stuff for the meal. My parents said we could cook and have the meal at mine as it's bigger than Nialls. I wanted to write a list of how much of everything we needed but niall said to just make it up. However, I am the Alpha in this relationship, so we're making it up.

We are trying to cooK for soooo many people:

Niall  
Bobby  
Greg  
Theo  
Me  
Anne  
Robin  
Gemma  
Louis  
Liam  
Joanne

That's a whole load of people! However, I think we can manage a curry with rice and finding a decent cake to pretend we made.

 

We get the chicken breasts and rice first then find the korma sauce. We debate over 2 or 3 jars, we end up with 3.

After finding the nan bread we debate on pudding.

"Why don't you bake somethin" niall asks looking at the poor display they have.  
"Do we have time though? I mean, we have to do the curry, and get ready yet?"  
"They aren't comin till 7. It's 3 now."  
"Okay, fuck it, let's make something" I say, heading over to the bakery isle.

"Right, we need baking sugar, flour, eggs, milk, baking chocolate, vanilla extract and strawberries."

Niall looks at me blank "ill find the eggs and milk, you find the rest"  
I laugh and shout "I need at least 5 eggs"

"Grab me the strawberries please" Harry asks, looking very the items in the trolley.  
"I can't-"  
"Niall they're right there" I say, pointing literally right next to him.  
"No I can't t-"  
"Fine" I grunt, grabbing a box myself.

I head off walking but stop when I don't feel nialls bouncy walk next to me. I look back and it's like being slapped across the face.

I see tears slowly falling down his small little cheeks as he looks at the floor. He looks like he's too scared to look anywhere else. I abandon the trolley and walk up to him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and resting my chin on his head.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart. " I kiss his head repeatedly.  
"M lergic"  
"To strawberries?" I ask, he nods.  
"If I touch or taste one, I have to go to a&e."  
"I'm sorry babe, honestly im so sorry."  
He smiles and kisses my jaw.

 

After paying and loading the car, I drive back.

We go straight to the kitchen to start on the cake. I changed the strawberries for Apples.

I make a simple cake mix, then split into 2 cake tins.  
I chop the apples and melt the chocolate as niall cuts the chicken.

"Ew it touched me" he screeches.  
"It's only meat, it is dead" I laugh.  
"Raw meat, ew"  
I laugh again, and cut the meat as he does the onions, mushrooms and peppers.

The chicken is cooking in one pan as the stuff niall chopped is cooking in another.   
I take the cakes out and wait for them to cool. I whip some cream and part of the melted chocolate and use it to make a 2 tier cake. I then place the thin apple slices on the top and cover with the rest of the chocolate. The cake goes in the fridge to set.

Once the chicken is added to the other pan, I add the korma sauce and leave it to simmer as we go to get ready. At 6:30 I start cooking the rice and nan bread while Niall sets the table.

At 6:50 my mum knocks on he door and I open it, greeting, her, Gemma and Robin.

"Hi. Thanks for coming, come on in" I smile.  
"Gee thanks. It's not like we live here." Gemma sasses.  
"Gemma. Harry and niall are hosting this meal, be polite".

I smile and take their coats, hanging them on the coat hooks.

"Champagne?" Niall asks, pouring them all and me a glass. Niall pours himself an apple juice.  
"Not a fan of wine?" Gemma asks, niall shakes his head and continues to stir the curry.

Next to arrive are greg, theo and bobby. Again I greet them as niall pours them wine (theo obviously has juice).

Lilo and joanne arrive less than a minute later and the same happens.

 

Niall pov

The meal is going well. The food is great and harry keeps holding my hand under the table. We talk about everything and nothing. The weather, football, how college and work is, allergies, hobbies, likes, dislikes, favourite pet. Literally everything comes up. Then of course, Gemma asks if we've done it.

"So who bottomed first. Kidding I know you wouldn't have bottomed harry." She laughs.  
I feel louis and me da tense and liam choke on rice.

"Sorry, she has no filter. Your brothers sex life is nothing to do with you" Anne snaps.  
"Niall is soo a bottom, bet he begs for it" Harry slams his fork down "shut up" he growls, standing up and taking my hand, he walks me out of the kitchen, into the living room.

He sits me on the couch and crouches in front of me, wiping tears, I didn't even realise I had.

"I'm sorry babe, I'm fucking everything up" he sighs, wiping his own tears.

"Don't cry hazza. It's not your fault. She doesn't know. Please don't cry haz" I mumble against his hair.

 

We stay like this for a few minutes until Anne comes in.

"Bobby, gave us the basics of what happened. Niall I'm so sorry. She never meant it like-"

"It's okay, really. Lets go have some cake yeah?" I smile at Anne then harry. He pecks my lips with his and I kiss back straight away.it's only little kisses as I am fully aware Anne is stood there.

We head back in and I get the cake and harry cuts it.

"Niall-"  
"No worries Gemma, honestly, it's okay" I smile.  
Harry hands me the knife and I cut a few pieces off.

We hand them out and took in.

 

After dinner, we wave lilo and joanne goodbye. Then greg, me da and theo before harry and I go to his room, we're cuddling in his bed before we fall asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry pov

Niall has been slightly stressed with his exams. He's trying not to show it but I can tell he's worried about failing them.

For the first part of his music exam it's a written paper, the exam is 2 hours and 15 minutes long! And it counts as 40% of the over all grade.

He spends the majority of the week with his head in a text book and getting me to test him, which is interesting to say the least. After sitting the written, niall is a lot calmer, he spends the remainder of the time preparing for part 2. The next part of the exam is 60% and is 3 live performances. 20% per performance.

Luckily I get to go, so does lilo and bobby, unfortunately greg has theo so can't make it as the loud music will scare him.

 

*Performance Day*

Niall pov

I tune up my guitar and get ready to go on stage. Josh is just finishing his final song so ill be up in a few minutes.

"Hi, my name is Niall Horan, I'm seventeen and my first song is an original called 'Thinking out Loud'

"When your legs don't work like they used to before. And I can't sweep you off of your feet. Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love. Will your eyes still smile from you cheeks.

Cos darlin I, will, be loving you, until we're 70. And hunny my heart could still fall as hard at 23.

An i'm thinking bout how, people fall in love in mysterious ways, maybe just the touch of a hand. Well me I fall in love with you every single day, an I just wanna tell you I am.

So hunny now, take me into your loving arms, kiss me under the light of a thousand stars. Place your hand on my beating heart. I'm thinking out loud. Baby we found love right where we are."

I finish the song to applause and smile at Harry before i get a quick drink before going to the piano for my next one.

"This one isn't an original, I'm going to sing I am Moana from, well Moana." I finish lamely, I earn a few chuckles so I smile.

"I know a girl from an island, she stands apart from the crowd. She loves the sea and her people, she makes her whole family proud. Sometimes the world seems against you, the journey may leave a scar. But scars can heal and revel just where you are.

The people you love will change you, the things you have learned will guide you, but nothing on earth can silence the quiet voice still inside you. And when that voice starts to whisper, Moana you've come so far. Moana listen, do you know who you are.

Who am I? 

I am the girl who loves my island and the girl who loves the sea. It calls me. I am the daughter of the village chief. We are decended from voyagers who found our way across the world. And they call me.

I delivered us to where we are. I have journeyed futher. I am everything I've learned and more still it calls me. And the call isn't out there at all its inside me. Its like the tide always full and rising. I will carry you here on my heart, you remind me. That come what may. I know the way. I am Moana."

I finish to more applause, louder this time and the examiners are writing on their clip boards so I'm a little nervous now.

"My last song is another original and it's called skyscraper"

I walk away from the piano and stand in the middle of the stage. I've never felt more vulnerable than I do right now. Standing with just my voice and a mic.

"Skys arecrying, I am watching. Catching tear drops in my hand. Only silence, has an ending. Like we never had a chance. Do you have too make me feel like, there's nothing left of me.

You can take everything I have, you can break everything I am. Like I'm made of glass. Like I'm made of paper. Go on and try to tear me down, but I will be rising from the ground, like a sky scraper.

As the smoke clears, I awaken, and untangle you from me. Would it make you feel better, to watch me while I bleed" my voice cracks as I try to hold in my emotions. This was the song I was most worried about. But I didn't have time to write another.

"My wounds they, still are open but Im standing on my feet. You can take everything I have, you can break everything I am. Like I'm made of glass. Like I'm made of paper. Go on and try to tear me down, but I will be rising from the ground, like a sky scraper. Like a sky scraper"

I finish the song as a few more tears fall down my cheeks. "Thank you" I say as calmly as I can and then leave.

I don't even make it down the stage steps before harry is wrapping me in a warp hug and kissing my lips.

"You never told me you can sing like that!"  
"Didn't think I was any good" I shrug.

He kisses me again.

As we're leaving I hear the examiners talking to my music teacher and a man with a 'visitor' badge on.

"That horan boy was great, love to sign him before anyone else does."

"Niall, come here a second please" Mr Jacobs asks, I do and say a small hi.

"This is Mr Cowell, he owns a record label and was very impressed with you"

I look at cowell and my eyes bulge. Harry squeezes my hand and I blink to re-adjust. 

"Can I take your phone number niall, ill like to arrange something with you. Like a recoRd deal perhaps. Only if your interested of course. I splutter and look frantically for my phone, only to realise my dad has it.

"His number is 07457 623118" hArry says politely.   
"Is he your PA?" Mr Cowell laughs.   
"My boyfriend"  
"Ah. Can you write that number down on here please?"  
"Sure" harry smiles.

"Well niall, I will give you a call tomorrow to sort an appointment with you"

I thank him. Them squeel. Then kiss harry. Then laugh. Then find my dad. Then squeel again. Then get in the car and fall asleep on the way home.


	21. Chapter 21

Niall POV

When Simon call the next morning he wakes me up. Which I'm annoyed with at first but, it's Simon cowell so yah know, can't complain.

"Niall, how are you son?"  
"Erm, good yeah, you? you good?" I stutter  
"I am thank you" I says I can hear him smiling so I relax.  
"So, let talk about this record deal. Are you a singer and song writer or just covers for now?"

"No I write. Songs. Erm I have about 7 done and 2. I don't know how to. finish"

"Great, we'll I can get you in the studio with John and Julian they are professional writers and can help tweak them if needed?"  
"That would be amazing" I grin.

"Right, let's get a contract drawn up and get you recording. Hopefully we can have you well known by the end of the year".  
"I'm having an operation this month. Letter came yesterday, it's booked in for the 23rd"  
"Oh? Is everything okay?"  
"It's erm. Me private bits? Erm I should be up and running in a few weeks!"

"Right, what I'll do is give you a call a few weeks after the 23rd to check how everything is. Then we'll discuss the contract in say, 3 months? Give you time to recover."

"So, you're not dropping me?"  
"No! Definitely not niall"  
"That sounds great, thank you"

We say our good byes, mine slightly giggly as harry kisses my neck to get me to end the call faster.

He rolls on top of me when I drop the phone on the floor (after hanging up).

We kiss slow at first, meaningful, gentle. He asks for entrance and I accept with out fighting. He explores my mouth and sucks my tongue a little. When he pulls back for air, I notice I'm rubbing my crotch on his leg. I stop straight away.

"Sorry"  
"You are gorgeous and that was hot. I like seeing you a little needy" he grins, kissing me again.  
"Haz?"  
"Too much?"  
"No, ill tell you I promise. Can we. do. The. the hand thing" I motion what he did In Scarborough, I can't remember what he called it.  
"Handjob babe?"  
I nod shyly.  
"Course baby"

He kisses me again but starts taking off my sleep shirt. I kiss back and tug his shirt, he gets the idea and removes it. He heads to my boxers, taking them off and letting them drop to the floor. I notice him give himself a little rub through his own.

He kisses my thighs and stomach mumbling things like "stunning" and "gorgeous" and "mine".

My penis splutters for me, I'm not sure why, it's a bit sloppy laid against my belly.

Harry grins up at me, I put a finger in the wet and sniff it, ew. I wipe in on the sheet and ignore it, maybe it won't do that again.

"It's pre come babe. Its supposed to do that. Means you're exited, enjoying what I'm doing. It also means you're close to your orgasm." He grins kissing me.

"Really wanna blow you" he mutters picking up me penis and giving it a few tugs.

I moan at the feeling and drop my head back.

"Can I blow you ni?"  
I don't know what that is but nod as he moves his hand oh-so-slowly.

My eyes roll back as he licks the tip of my penis.  
"This is a blowjob. I'm going to slick you up first, makes it easier to take you down my throat." He says then licks a strip up the top of my penis, I groan as he sucks around the underside and sucks one of my balls gently. I feel a tight pull in my stomache and then next thing I know, my penis is throbbing and then I feel cum splutter out. When I look down I see harry looking at me with my cum on his face and in his hair. 

"Sorry" I mumble, sitting up and using my t shirt to wipe his face. He laughs and moves my hands.

"Babe it's okay. I'm not mad. You actually taste really good" he says, wiping a bit of cum off his face and tasting it.  
I make a face and he kisses me softly.  
"Now, how sensitive are you? Can I finish the blowjob? ThinK you can cum again for me baby" he asks, I feel my penis thicken up and nod nervously. I'm not sure if I can, I can try? And he won't be mad if I don't.

"I love you niall."  
"I love you hazza"

He takes me in his mouth again, it's a little sore but not too much. He doesn't waste time slicking me and instead takes my tip in his mouth, moving down slowly until I feel his nose rub the few pubes that have grown. 

I groan and feel pre cum fall again as he bobs his head licking up and down my shaft as he goes. He keeps bobbing his head for around half a minute before I cum again. It's a little sore compared to last time but I didn't even know you could cum twice so there's that.

I look up at harry who is kneeling over me, my vision is a bit blurry and I feel a bit like I'm floating but it clears up when I feel harry wiping my tummy with a wet wipe. He cleans my penis as well before tucking Mr into some clean boxers.

Once done he cuddles me in bed. I roll over so I'm snuggled into his chest. I feel something poke me and look down to see harry still hard on his own boxers.

"Haz what about you" I say softly, poking his penis gently.  
"It'll go down" he smiles.  
"Do. Do you want me to. Blow job your willy?"  
"No babe, I don't think you're ready" he smiles stroking my hair and kissing my head.

"What about my hand. I could give you a hand one. I've never- before so you'll havta talk me through it"  
"Are you sure"  
"Want to" I nod.

Harry pov

I take off my boxers and lay on my back, I give a few tubs to get back fully hard. Niall is sat next to me looking a bit skeptical.

"How big is it?" He blurts out. "The guys at college go on about how they measure em. Kept saying they were like 8 inch. Thought they were lying, cos they don't. Don't grow that big. But you're big."

I chuckle "last I checked, when I was also in college, it was 9.4 inch."  
His eyes bulge and I laugh again "when you get hard, it grows in length and thickness" I inform him. I genuinely think he hasn't been to a sex education class in his life. He is clueless.

He moves his hand and takes my cock in his. I let him feel around and inspect it from all angles. He looks facinated, mind you, hes not seen anyone elses cock and he doesn't strike me as someone who gets himself off. Once he sets it back down, I take his hand and make it grip my cock. 

With my hand over the top of his, I rub his hand up and down, applying pressure every so often. I use his thumb to spread the pre cum and use it for the slick. He gets a nice rythem after a few minutes and I move my hand. He looks at me."keep going" I groan. He moves a little faster and squeezes a bit. It takes me around 10 mines to cum. Not because I'm not enjoying it but it's a bit sloppy and his grip wasn't quite tight enough.but it was a grear effort and I make sure to be more vocal that I usually am. I felt him go faster everytime I moaned or groaned or said something. 

"Fuck Ni" I groan as I spill over his hand. I put my hand over his as I feel him pull it away. I use his hand to finish me through my orgasm. Once finished I move his hand, he gets the wipes and uses a few to clean me up, he's far too gentle, like he's cleaning a baby's arse, but it's cute.

"Was that okay niall? You wanted that right?" I ask, I'm worried now as he's a little quiet.  
He nods and throws the wipes away.

I tuck him into my chest. "Did I do something wrong babe? Please talk to me" I whisper.  
"So I'm 'posed to keep moving me hand when you cum?"  
"It helps the person through their orgasm. if you didn't like it you don't have to un future."

"I did. It was soggy but, not bad. Why. Did I do the handjob wrong, tooK you ages to cum, I lasted like 5 seconds."

"I've been having orgasms since I was 10. Do you or have you ever masturbated?" He shakes his head "well I have been since I was 10. I have nine years worth of experience with orgasms. the more practice you have the better your stamina is. the longer you can last. You can also teach Yourself to hold the orgasm in. So when you feel close, you can make yourself not cum."

"Oh. That makes sense."

"You haven't done anything wrong and I still love you" I smile and kiss him softly.

"Now, let's discuss plans for your 18th"


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't been very active, I'm soooo sorry!
> 
> 2nd update today though :)

Harry POV

Louis, Liam and I spend the next 3 days planning Nialls birthday. Google was absolutely no help saying '18 year old males love birthday sex'. Well what if they don't, aye Google. Then what?  
Pfft. Useless.

"I want to get him something he wants or needs, not just because I feel obliged to get him something." I groan as liam suggests a milkshake blending machine.  
"He likes milkshakes"  
"He like Justin beiber doesn't mean in going to get him a Justin beiber soap dispenser" I half snap.

"Lads night out? Take him for some drinks, have a little dance show him the ropes?"  
"Yeah that sounds nice but we were doing that anyway"

"In Doncaster they have this centre where you can do swimming with the slides and wave pool and shit and ice skating. We used to do one in the morning, luch then the other, remember li?"

"Oh yeah, Doncaster dome it was called"  
"Can he swim?" I ask, liking the idea but not wanting to do it if niall cant swim.  
"Yeah, In pools, won't go in the sea though"

After a 20 minutes of booking the dome and route to get there I feel better.

"Right, we all go swimming and ice skating then night out" Louis beams.

 

2 days later  
\-------------------

Niall pov

I'm woken up by lilo, harry, me da n greg singing happy birthday to me.  
I groan and roll over, burrying my face in the pillow.

Harry kisses my cheek until I turn over.

"Hi" I smile.  
"Hi" he kisses me gently a few times before greg walks off saying 'shout me when they've finished sucking each others faces'  
"Fuck off greg" I shout.

"Breakfast and presents are downstairs so hurry up"  
Louis says ruffling my hair, I whine but the only response I get is a few chuckles.

Once dressed (after more harry kisses) we head down stairs and I dive into the pancakes. Liam cover his in butter, Louis cream, me da and greg sugar and me gravy.

"Ta da" I say through a moth full of gravy pancakes.  
"Gravy" Harry laughs  
"Try it" I offer him the gravy dish. He pulls a face but does "that's nice, sounds vile but tastes good"

After breakfast I open my presents.

I open an envelope from me da and greg. Theres a slip confirming payment for 50 driving lessons and my provisional.

"Da, this is too much. It will have cost like a grand"  
"It's your 18th. We both chipped in" he says putting his arm round greg.

"Thanks guys" I hug them both, buzzing I can start learning to drive.  
"Any lessons you don't use you get a refund on, if you need more you can add them on"

Louis and liam hand me some keys.

We head out to the garage, harry blindfolding me with a tea towel, when he move it I see a green toyota ago.  
"Someone from work was selling it, It needed some work doing but it's all fixed, we went halves on it" liam explains.  
"I can't. You guys. I can't accept a car!"  
"Well it's already in your name so, you have to, no back-sies" Louis says.

"Fucking hell, thank you so much" I grin hugging them both tightly.

"Mines inside" Harry grins.

We head back inside and he sits me down.  
"So, we have now been together for 8 months. And it's been absolutely amazing and I feel really awkward doing a big I love you speech in front of everyone so ill finish that upstairs later."

We all chuckle.

"Here" he hands me an envelope.  
"Lot of envelopes today" I laugh.

I open it and see tickets and my passport.  
"Where am I going?"  
"We are going to paris"

"Paris! As in France. With the effel tower and the arch de whats it?"  
"Yep, we go Thursday come back Monday night ready for the op Wednesday. And the four of us are going out today somewhere then clubbing tonight."

 

I'll never say it out loud but I squeeled. Like a girl.

But, who cares, I'm going to PARIS!


	23. Chapter 23

Niall pov

This is the best day ever. We're heading off somewhere in harrys car and oh my gosh Im so exited.

Louis has a bag with him but won't let me look in it, I was told to wear something warm so I'm (well all of us) are dressed in jeans and jumpers with our own style shoes.

Harry once again twigs I'm trying to figure out where we're going (by the road signs) and once again takes the back roads..

I realise we're in Doncaster when we park up at this big Dome thing. Hm. What.

 

We all head in and I inspect my sorroundings and realise they do swimming and ice skating. I've never been ice skating but I don't mind which we do.

"Hi, booking for 4 under the name of Styles" Harry smiles at the desk clerk (Megan)  
"Of course, so you're set to do ice skating from 10 -12:30 .Then swimming is 2-5. You can of course leave anytime" she smiles.

 

We head off ice skating and exchange our shoes for the skates.  
"Two 8's. A 7 and a 5 please" Louis smiles.  
He hands liam and harry the size 8s. He takes the seven and gives me the 5.

"M nearly a six" I defend (even though the 5s are too big)

 

It's sage to say. Ice skating is hard. Harder than it looks. I fall over before I even get to the ice. Which is embarrassing. I see a group of girls laugh, clearly checking out harry who is skating around on the ice and it hurts. He comes back and helps me up (even though louis already had me standing)

"You okay babe"  
I nod looking at the girls then looking away.  
"Ignore them. Come on, I've got you" 

He leads me onto the ice and 4 steps in we're both on the floor laughing.  
"This is harder than it looks" I laugh trying to stand up, using the edge to pull myself up  
"Have you never been" I shake my head "lou never said that when he suggested here" I laugh.

We head off again and make more progress this time. I look around and see louis and liam talking the mean girls. I frown. Harry sees.

"Ignore them babe"  
"They were checking you out. They still are" I pout.  
"Well. Lets give them a show"

Before I twig what he means, I'm being kissed. I instantly kiss back and wrap my arms around his neck. I will admit I'm putting a lot of effort into this, I kinda want to show off a little bit. Just a tad.

"Well someone has been practicing" Harry smiles stroking my hair and kissing me again.  
I just shrug.

We get back to skating once the girls have stopped staring. Lilo join us a minute later.

"Leigh Anne is so hot" liam says  
"Nah Bro jessy is the one"  
"Jade so wanted harry" liam laughs.

I growl protectively and wrap an arm around harrys waist, glaring at 'jade'.

"Perrie wanted you though niall"  
"Ew" is all I say before skating off. I have nothing against the blonde. She's actually very pretty. But she has the wrong bits if yah get me. 

We skate a while more, I actually have the hang of it and it's quite fun once you get going. Then we head to lunch. I get a large bacon sandwich and fries. Harry and louis get a burger and fries each. Liam gets a chicken pasta thing. We all get a large coke each.

After lunch we go swimming which is fun. The slides are awesome and they have a wave pool and a jacuzzi and an outdoor bit and a whirl pool that I got stuck in for ages because the others were laughing too much to help me. I didn't mind it was rather funny. (Minus swallowing half of the pool water)

 

We head back after and I fall asleep in the car. The next thing I know I'm laid in bed with Harry. 

"Have fun today?"  
"Yeah. Are we still goin out" I yawn.  
"If you want, it's only 7 now, pizza will be here in a bout 10 then we get ready and go"  
"M gona get a shower" I mumble, rubbing my eyes. 

 

Harry pov

Once niall is out of the shower and dressed the pizza arrives. We scoff that down before getting a taxi to pick up lilo then us then to town.

 

The taxi arrives around 10 minutes later and we all squash in.louis sat in the front meaning we had to cram mine and liams large shoulders in the back with niall.

 

After a trip back to liams because he forgot his ID we head off again.

 

The club is loud and paced by the time we get there but i head straight to the bar for pints as the others get a booth.

I see someone ask niall something and he shakes his head looking away. Louis growls at the man and he walks away. Thanks lou. I head back to the table with a tray and four pints. The bar keeper is on struck orders to keep em coming.

"What's this?" Niall asks taking a mouthfull  
"Guinness"  
"S good"

 

"Arry. A fink should. Should. Dance. An me." Niall slurs against my arm.  
"You want to dance?" I ask, trying not to laugh.  
"You. You dance."  
"Are you dancing with me babe?"  
"Wanna 'mire the view" he says shaking his head.  
"I'm not dancing with out you babe"  
"Ge me up then" he says, trying to stand and falling into liam. He just sits on liams lap having a giggle to himself.

"Do you want to Go home babe" I ask softly.  
"Dance" he whines.  
"Okay okay, come on then" I say leading (carrying) him to the dance floor.

He loops his arms around my neck and I hold his waist to steady him.

We dance slowly despite the funky music and he rests his head against my shoulder humming softly. I kiss his head and sway us lightly.

3 songs later I decide as lovely as this is, I'm tired.

"Don. Don leave me" niall whimpers  
"I'm not babe, we're going to see liam and louis. Come on"

 

An hour later we all decide to head home (niall protested against my shoulder as I got him on my back)

"I love you guys. Not. Not like I love harry. Cos I love my harry. But I love you anyway. Like. Like. Like ice skating. Hard to do. Bu. Bu fun. An. An. This is nice. Where's hazza. Love my hazza. Where is he? I don. Don leave him Lewis. Go get hazza! Bu. This is nice. Do you think stars are graded on their brightness. Like the sun marks em down for being not. Not shiney. My legs feel floppy. Hiya leeyum! This is fun "

This was the extent of nialls babbling and dribbling into my shoulder.

Liam and louis found it hilarious, even more so when the taxi would let us in because liam had been sick.

"Hazza"  
"Yeah baby"  
"I love you"  
"I love you too ni"  
He hums and snuggles into my back.

I get liam and louis home and inside, locking them in and posting the keys through the letterbox, I'm arsed taking them up to bed. I'm tired too.

I get niall back to mine as it's closer to lilos.

I take off his shoes and jeans before tucking him under the duvet. He bolts up a minute later as I'm taking my top off and throws up all over my shoes. Gross.

I help clean him up and brush his teeth before getting him back to bed. I get some pain killers and water, leaving them on the cupboard next to the bed before collapsing and tugging niall closer.

 

I'm awoken an hour or so later to niall rubbing against my crotch with his arse. I groan and instantly get hard. I haven't had sex in nearly a year. And this is not helping. I groan again and stop him.

"No baby. No. You're drunk. I'm not doing anything with you. Okay. Kisses. That's all you get." I mumble into his neck.

"Wan more. Wan. Wan my hazza"  
"You have me babe. I'm right here. But im not having sex with you. You're drunk"  
"M not."  
I don't reply. I can't be arsed arguing. I'm not doing anything and he needs to know that.

"Hazza. D you. D you want a blowjob"  
"No niall. Go to sleep"  
I hear him sniff. "Why not. Ill do my best I promise. I won. I won bite you"  
"In the morning then, yeah, if you still want to in the morning you can" I comprise kissing his head.

"Wanna please my hazza. Me Keeps my hazza"

 

I don't sleep after that


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you all?
> 
> Liking the story?
> 
> Who's your fave character?
> 
>  
> 
> Feedback is loved!!
> 
> Also, still taking prompts!

Niall pov

I wake up to the biggest headache I've ever had in my life. My eyes hurt and I feel like if I move, ill throw up for the next hour.

I see a cup on the side and pick it up, it's a cup of tea, recently made, I use that and take some of the painkillers. I notice I'm in harrys bed, but there's no harry. I hear the shower and it clicks where he is.

I hear the shower stop and harry comes out with a towel around his waist, another one wrapped around his hair.

"How embarrassin am I on a scale of 1 to don't talK to me?" I ask shyly.  
"You're quite funny drunk, kept going on about stars being shiney and how much you love us all" he replies, slipping some boxers and joggers on.

"Why do I feel like you're mad at me? Did I do something wrong?"

"You. We're drunk. It doesn't matter"  
"Well it does if I upset you" I argue

"You. You tried to get me to have sex with you. I didn't. I promise. But, I'm not mad at you. And that's not what upset me. You. You said you wanted to blow me. I said no. We didn't do anything babe I promise you that. You were insistent so I said if you wanted to in the morning, when sober you could. And you said you wanted to please me to keep me" he sighs.

I'm lost for words. I guess it's kinda true that you tell the truth when drunk. 

"I want you to be happy" I whisper "I want to make you happy"

"You do. But you don't have to do anything sexual for me to be happy. I love you and I love spending time with you. The sex is a bonus. But I can't believe you've let me do stuff you aren't ready for. Why didn't you talk to me? I've told you from the start ill wait for you, I thought you knew that" he starts off upset then angry then upset again.

"Hey boys, howwas the night out? I'm interrupting something so I'm going to pretend mum is shouting me. Coming mum" Gemma says coming in then leaving.

"I- I love you hazza and I trust you that's why I did stuff with you. Because I knew you'd look after me. And make me feel loved and you did. I'm not ready for sex, I still see him. There. When I think about having sex with you. Its not your fault and I didn't want you to hate me so I didn't tell you. I. I like what we've done so far. It made me feel tingly and wanted and I hope you'veenjoyed it too. I haven't done this stuff because I felt I had to. I wanted to make you happy and felt ready." I finish.

"But wanting to make me happy is different wanting sex." He half shouts.  
I flinch.  
"Honestly? After what he did to me, I don't feel like I'll ever want sex. But. But if your just gona shout at me, I'm going home" I cry, tears already falling, I stand up and throw on last night's jeans and shoes before waking out.

I didn't have a jacket last night so I'm cold but im not going back. I fish my phone out of my pocket to find it dead. Great.

I get home 50 minutes later.

"Hey Mr adult, how was your night out? Harry you better have looked after my boy" my dad says from the kitchen, coming into the hall.  
"My. My head hurts. Ima lay down" I mutter heading up, tears once again falling. I wrap up in the duvet and cuddle my pillow. It ends up on the floor because it smells like harry.

 

When I wake up, I'm being cuddled into someones chest my first thought is harry. But it doesn't smell like peppermins. It's like and orange smell. Louis.

I readjust my head on his chest.

"Wanna tell me your side?"  
I shake my head.  
"I've heard harrys. I'm staying impartial"

"I. I love Im lou. I wanted t keep him" I cry again, rubbing my eye with a fist.  
"You don't have sex with someone to keep them niall. Not after him. Harry was happy to wait" he says softy.  
"I don't want sex lou. I. I like the other stuff we did but. I thought if we did the other stuff he would be okay waiting for sex" I mutter.

"He was happy waiting for all of it."  
"Well. Sorry for wanting to keep him" I snap.

"It was a year ago, a year ago today" I whisper. Lou holds me tighter.

I fall asleep again and when I wake up, harry is where louis was.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you. I'm so sorry babe. I know what you mean. I was just. Scared I was making you uncomfortable" he whispers into my hair.

"You weren't. I was ready to do what we did. Not sex yet though, m sorry" I reply.

"Don't you apologise for him" he says, kissing my head.

 

"We. We don't have to go to paris if you don't want to. After this I wouldn't blame you. But if you do, we need to pack and go. Flight leaves in 4 hours."

"Let's pack" I smile.

 

We pack quick and get lilo to drop us at the airport, the drive is quiet apart from the radio. The flight is on time and get get through customs no problems, I'm glad we both only have hand luggage so we don't have to worry about suitcases. We get sat on the plane near the window and take off after the air people do the demonstration with the mask. We both fall asleep on the plane.

Once landed in Paris, there is a car harry booked in advance that takes us to the hotel. Check in is once again easy as harry booed everything in advance for the trip.

 

"This is beautiful" I gasp.  
"Ready to explore paris?"

 

I'll give a hint what happens next, we don't stay in the hotel.


	25. Chapter 25

Harry pov

 

We head up the Arch De Triumph and do the picture where where 'holding up the effel tower'. We get loads of pictures. Of the scenery, the shops the crouds, each other and cute couple pics that I can gush over later.

We then go up the effel tower, niall only wants to go to the second floor because the top 'looks usafe'. I don't mind. I've been here before. The view is amazing and there are little shops that I buy him a snow globe in. It's got the effel tower inside, and i get him a couple of postcards.

Safe to say he is over the moon. We get more pictures up here and pose for a few pouty/ smiling ones.

"M sorry. About before. I should have spoke to you about it. I love you and. I promise I'll tell you if what we do is too much" niall says softly as I stand behind him, wrapping my arms tight around his waist.

"I want you to feel safe with me. And not feel obliged to do something because I'm your boyfriend" I reply honestly.

"I don't. I mean. I feel safe with you. You feel like home. But I don't feel obliged. I honestly wanted to do that stuff"

"Good. Then we're all good babe" I smile and kiss his head. We keep admiring the view when a woman around 30 comes over.

"Let me send you these pictures" she says showing us the pictures of us talking and looking out over paris. They're actually lovely pictures. She even had one of my kissing his head. We look genuinely happy on the pictures

"Thank you, they're lovely" I reply, accepting the Bluetooth. 

We chat for a few minutes before she heads off.

"That was nice of her. You look cute on that one" niall says as i show him the pictures.

 

I turn him around and kiss him gently. I don't ask for entrance and he doesn't wither. The kiss only lasts a few seconds before I leave him a load of little pecks.

"That's disgusting" a girl shrieks. She's stood with another 3 girls and they're around 18.

"So is your personality but im not informing the world on how narrow minded you are" I say casually, then carry on kissing MY boyfriend. He giggles and leans his head on my chest.

"Ignore the gayboy and his fag boyfriend. They're just pansies." One of the other girls says.

"You're only jealous that I have a fit boyfriend and you're left with a vibrator" niall snaps.

That's gets a few 'ooohs' from the mini crowd.

"He's probably only with you because you're a good fucK. "

"Does that mean you aren't, since you're single" he asks, eyebrow raised.

The girls walk off after that. Check out this little fire cracker. 

 

We head out for food after that at some French fancy place, I don't have a clue what the menu says and I'm rather impressed when niall starts translating everything for me.

"What other languages can you speak?"

"Spanish, gaelic obviously, bit a German, oh zayn taught me arabic" he says frowning. "Italian and a few bits of Japanese" he finishes.

"I can speak English" I we both laugh.

 

After tea we head back to the hotel and pretty much just sleep. It's nice and relaxing and easy.

 

The rest of the trip is pretty event less. Nothing exiting happens, we visit more toristy places and get a load more selfies but that's about it.


	26. Chapter 26

*A year later*

 

"I failed it" niall sighs into the phone. He's just sat his driving test for th first time and failed it I can hear the disappointment in his voice.

"They do say the better drivers don't pass first time too cocky" I reply, sitting the pasta.

"Who said that?"  
"Me just now"

He laughs and I feel a sense of pride that I could cheer him up.

"Every driver sits a different exam. You can't learn every obstacle you'll face and you can't prepare in advance because you don't know what's going to happen. You can however get your gorgeous little arse home asap so I can feed you cheesy pasta whilst watching Taken." I reply.

He giggles and says he'll be home soon.

 

An hour later the pasta is ni more and taken has bored me so much I've decided giving niall love bites is a much more appealing way to spend my time.

"Haz? "  
"Yeah babe" I mumble.  
"I'm ready" he smiles.  
"Ready? Are you sure? Baby I don't mind waiting I mean we've been together for 20 months and 3 days. I can live with out it, I can wait"

"I know but im ready. We don't have to now, but just so you know, that. That we can" he stutters. I look him in the eyes for any sign of regret or lie and come up blank.

"Sides, I know you'll stop if I freak out or ask to to so, I'm not scared"

"I'll stop straight away" I nod "I love you Niall James Horan"  
"I love you Harry Edward Curly hair Styles"

I pinch his side and he squeels.

 

It's three weeks later when niall asks if we can have sex.

"I know you're waiting to see if I change my mind but I won't. Im ready to have sex with you. I WANT to have sex with you"

"I don't want to to just be sex. As cheesy as it is. I want to make love to you ni. Want to make you feel beautiful and loved and adored and wanted" I reply.

He doesnt want a hotel room, he wanted it to be special in my bed so I very politely ask my mum, dad and Gemma to fuck off on Saturday evening and not come back for like 4 hours.

"He's finally ready?" Gemma asks.  
"Don't say it like that." I snap  
"Sorry, ill. We'll leave you too it"

 

I lay him down and kiss him as meaningful as possible, working down his chest until I can kiss his tummy. I lift his shirt over his head and reconnect our lips. He moans and I remove my own top. We explore each others mouths for a while fighting for dominance, which I eventually win. I take off his jeans and then my own, giving him a little rub when he thrust up into my thigh.

"Harry. M not gon last" he pants.  
I take off his boxers, using the ton of pre cum as a lubricant to work him to his finish in my hand. He releases over my hand less than a minute later, I keep rubbing I'm and he instantly gets hard again.

"God your stamina is amazing" I groan.  
I take off my own boxers, and get the lube and a condom. "You sure baby, we can stop" I pant.

"No. No stopping. I want this. I want you"

I lube up three fingers and nudge one at his hole. He squirms but I think he's trying to get used to the feeling.

"I'm going to stretch you babe okay? It won't hurt then" I explain. He nods.

He seems to struggle with my finger inside him so I take his cock in my mouth and we'll suck. I work my tongue up and down his length and gently add a second. I sissor them slightly and he whines, pushing down on my fingers.

"More haz. Not. Won't last" he grunts.  
I work my fingers and he cums as I hit his prostate, he tangles him fingers in my hair as I work him through his second orgasm.

I pull off his cock once the third finger is inside him, I don't want him to cum again before I'm inside him. He drops on the third, sometimes fourth orgasm.

He whines and I chuckle. Once i feel he's stretched enough (a lot more that nesseccary) I pull out and take off my boxers. I put the condom in and lube up before positioning myself at his entrance.

I push in slowly and he whimpers.

"I'm sorry baby" I say, pulling out, he grips my hips stopping me.  
"Keep going, it's just a bit uncomfortable" he grunts.  
I push in slowly until I'm all the way in and he sighs.

"Fuck you're big" he laughs.

I give him a few minutes and when he starts moving I take that as the go a head.

I pull out lightly at first, thrusting a little so he can get used to the feeling.

"I love you" I say kissing him and rocking into him. My thrusts get harder and deeper and he whines, trying to grip himself.

"No, cum from me baby. Cum from me making love to you" I whisper in his ear.

He climaxes before I even finish the words. I cum instantly from the vice like grip around my dick.

We both moan and I kiss him though his finish.

 

I collapse on top of him gently so I don't hurt him and we both pant into each others mouths.

"I love you hazza" He finally replies.

I whisper I love you over and over before pulling out and tying the condom off, I dump it in the bin and use some wipes to lean up nialls bits and stomach. Careful of the tip as he never went through with the operation.

 

"I like sex" he grins sleepily.

"See if you think that in the morning when you're recordin the second album" I grin


End file.
